


Cruel Love

by MrsSevallanaSnape



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSevallanaSnape/pseuds/MrsSevallanaSnape
Summary: Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?





	1. Within Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes:

* * *

Sarah thought the Goblin King had fallen in love with her with her, thought his affections toward her was the reason she was being forced to face the Labyrinth. The songs of infatuation he sung to intoxicate her mind and ensnare her body, were sad love songs he vocalized from his heart. However, these songs were not for the young Sarah who wished away her charge. The melody that escaped the Kings lips were for the stubborn, hard-headed Queen who tended to the child Sarah was searching so desperately for.The Goblin Queen was difficult to appease when the King had made a mistake and now the couple were not talking. They hardly ever fought but when they did the atmosphere was intense and gloomy throughout the Labyrinth. The castle knew when the King was avoiding the Queen for he would attempt to seduce the runner of the Labyrinth. He did this in attempt to spike jealous and anger in his wife in hopes that she would cave and end the dispute between the two. The King liked control and by evoking such emotions in his wife and the runner, he would posse control over both. 

To say Jareth was not desirable would be the work of an impulsive lair. His strong chin allowing his conceited smirk to be more prominent. His mismatched eyes, one icy blue reminding reality how cruel he could be, the other soft brown showing how generous the Fae really was. His tall form towering over the ones he assumed power over, however, lean he was. Fair skin just added to the lustful air about the King. When courting the King, it was his hair the Queen so loved. The blonde hair of different lengths was soft and wild, almost as if using a hunting knife to cut his hair. All female runners had held some form of affection toward the twisted man and his mind games, but it was Queen Penelope who won his heart. Though the King had more than his share of women, it was his bride who ended the King's sexual crusade.

She was simple, too ordinary for someone such as the King to notice. Perhaps that was the reason she caught his attention, Most surprising of all, she wasn't Fae. No, the woman Jareth sought for his Queen was a mortal woman from the Aboveground. When he met her she was just the sweet innocent girl who was too insecure for her appealing appearance. She was a little over five feet tall, muscular calves and arms, a slight belly she thought gave her the allure of a fat woman. Her skin was mismatched, all visible skin had that California tan (seeing she was from California in the Aboveground) that was oh, so desirable, but the skin that was not visible was a pale white skin that was blinding. Jareth would explain her figure as having all the right curves in all the right places. Her cheeks plush making her look younger then she really was. Her hair fell about her shoulder blades in a mixture of her natural golden blonde and brunette waves. What caught Jareth's fancy were her eyes. They changed shades of blues and greys and greens. Jareth believed looking into Penelope's eyes truly was looking in the window to her soul. Although she was the sweetest person you could meet, her eyes were barred and protected from intruders. In her eyes Jareth found a cruelty he so yearned, it was the same sort of cruelty he displayed in all his mind games. However, it wasn't her appearance that Jareth fell in love with (though it did please him) it was her head-strong and confusing personality he so loved. She always kept him on his toes. 

The King and Queen didn't fight often but when Sarah Williams entered the Labyrinth the couple were experiencing their worst argument in all their years of marriage. No one even knew what the reason for the fight was or who had caused it, all they knew was their Queen hadn't spoken a word in months and their King was trying to seduce Sarah Williams. Although they avoided each other like the plague, neither neglected their duties and responsibilities. During the time the King spent in the Throne Room the Queen did as well.

The Queen's sad eyes looked out of the Labyrinth, she wanted Sarah Williams to finish Jareth's puzzle and leave her home forever. 

"She's in the Oubliette" Jareth said sounding distracted. 

Queen Penelope's gazed over to her husband. He sat in the center of the Throne Room, on the cold hard stone with his subjects gathered all around. They did truly love him, he was a great King to them. His eyes bore into the crystal ball with such an intensity, Penelope thought it would shatter in his hands. 

"She should not have gotten as far as the Oubliette" he groaned. 

The Queen smiled silently and transported herself to the little dwarf known as Hoggle, he was a dear friend of her. His sole purpose in life was to lead the runners back to the beginning of the Labyrinth. 

"Hoggle" 

The Queen's soft voice made the old wrinkly swarf smile. He turned to face the woman, who dressed so simply compared to her husband. He smiled and gave her an exaggerated bowed. 

"Your majesty"

Queen Penelope smiled at the lone dwarf. She never understood why Jareth cared so little for Hoggle. Hoggle was the reason Jareth had been able to procure so many goblins. Most runners would had achieved the Labyrinth before time ran out if Hoggle had returned them to the beginning of the Labyrinth.

"Hoggle, the girl Sarah, i need you to help her through the Labyrinth and to the castle"

The Queen ordered but her tone ensured Hoggle had a choice in the matter. Unlike Jareth, Penelope believed in free will. She would not force Hoggle to do this deed especially knowing he would have to face Jareth's wrath if caught. 

"His Majesty won't like that" Hoggle warned.

The Queen's bright smiled dimmed. If you knew her as Jareth you could see how fake her smile truly was and the sadness that lurked deep inside her, but she was the Queen she couldn't be negative around her subjects. She was the hope that kept life in the Labyrinth going. 

"Let me deal with the King," she kneelled down to be eyes level with the dwarf. "Please do this for me, Hoggle" the Queen smiled.

There wasn't a soul alive who would deny the Queen's smile. All her subjects craved to see it, the joy and happiness that flowed into anyone who caught a glimpse of it was remarkable. It was one of those award winning smiles that could affect your whole day. It reminded the Underground of all the was pure and true. 

"Oh, alright" Hoggle growled. 

The Queen's smiled grew even brighter and she kissed the dwarf's long, wrinkly, tanned nose. If not for his dark complexion you would have seen the dwarf blush at the Queen's display. 

"Thank you, Hoggle" She said and truly meant the words she had spoken.

She returned home to the castle. 

  



	2. Such a Sad Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Queen Penelope had begun making her way to the dinning hall for lunch, when she past the Throne Room she was amazed to see Jareth making the baby, Toby, laugh. It had been her responsibility for so long, she forgot Jareth knew how to tend to children and how easily they began to love him. She turned to leave when his cruel and demanding voice sounded. 

"Penelope" 

His voice was dripping with warning he was not pleased with her. Penelope bite at her lip before turning to her husband with a smile, that would normally melt the Goblin King's heart. 

"Yes, dear?" 

Penelope's voice was soft and innocent reaching Jareth's ears. He had forgotten the sound of her voice, he didn't realize how much he had missed it. His eyebrows rose in suspicion, the baby in his arms pulled down on his longer set of blonde hair. Penelope would have laughed if it had not been for their fragile state. 

"Ouch, take the baby"

He ordered handing the child over to one of the less wild Goblins. Jareth ran his fingers through the tangle Toby had created before he advanced towards his wife. She held his gaze, for she knew if she broke his stare, the Goblin King would win the mental battle that raged between the two. 

There was a time when they could look into each others eyes and understand what the other was thinking. That time was before this problem had taken place almost nine months ago.

"Hoggle is in fact helping Sarah through the Labyrinth, whereas his duty is to return the runner to the beginning" 

Jareth explained as he pulled on his grey gloves. He looked up at her with a challenging smirk. His eyes dared her to lie to him, threatened her to continue interfering with the situation. 

"How tragic a King can not control his subjects" 

She said with fake sympathy. His challenging smirk turned into an irritated sneer. Jareth was not pleased with his wife but he wasn't going to lose his temper again.

"If i didn't know better, i would think you want Sarah to complete the Labyrinth"

Jareth stepped closer to Penelope with every word her spoke, until his was so close he could have kissed his bride. The cruel Goblin King's eyes were locked with the Goblin Queens who refused to back down. In fact she leaned closer, daring him to try to kiss her. She whispered on on his lips but did not let them touch.

"If i didn't know better, i would think you wanted _Ms.Williams _to stay"

She said exaggerating on Sarah's proper salutation. Jareth wanted to break that paper space between them and join their lips, but to do so would be to admit defeat. He was a proud man, but he was also a man who had found true love. Was he really going to throw that all away for the sake of his pride? Wouldn't his pride be demolished it he allowed his marriage to fail? Divorce wasn't possible in the Underground, so that was of no concern to him, but a miserable atmosphere and attempts of murder and suicide were possible. He knew Penelope would never even consider killing him but she herself? She had asked for an end to her life before and that's how they had met. He knew if Penelope suffered for too long, the inevitable would be a vacancy of the Goblin Queen. He decided them to end the war that had been waging between him and his spouse. Unfortunately, when he decided to kiss her and surrender that battle, she had already made her choice and headed to their chambers. 

Jareth growled frustrated at his head-strong bride. Their pride brought many disagreements but he wasn't going to give up so easily, his mind was made up. He would mend the brokenness of his wife and restore their marriage to it's proper state. Before this argument the Goblin King and Queen's relationship was greatly admired for the true and realness of their love that so many of their subjects, as well as being from other Kingdoms were envious. Both were desirable in appearance and the Queen's personality only added to the factor that many men wanted to be her suitor. Jareth growled at the thought of another man touching his bride.

"Not while i still draw breath" he sneered. 

He had seen the violence and false affections inflicted upon Penelope once, and he vowed to keep her from a repeated fate. Jareth cheeked on the child and his Goblin's before heading to his bedchambers where lay his bride sobbing. As he walked closer she stopped trying to mask her emotions. Jareth laid down behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away and removed herself from the bed. Jareth sat up angrily.

"I am trying to make amends!" he snapped.

She stood with her back to him. He wanted to shake her by her shoulders and snap her out of this despair. 

"Jareth, i am disappointed in your behavior towards the youth who could offer you different things than i. Your forgiveness can not be forgiven when i have yet to forgive myself for my transgressions" 

Then Jareth did rise from the bed and stride to stand before his wife holding her shoulders in his hands. He did not recall the problematic situation that had transpired between the two. 

"What must i do to redeem myself to you?" he demanded.

She looked into his eyes, hers were so sad, so cruel, full of tears. Jareth didn't want ot cause her pain, he was supposed to take away the pain, but he didn't know what to do to fix this.

"'Tis not you who needs forgiveness, not yet. I am the betrayer of our love and must answer for what i have done. However, you, Jareth must end this seduction of Sarah Williams if i am to forgive you of your transgressions" she explained.

She finally allowed the tears to fall. Jareth was more than furious, he stormed out of their chambers and headed for his study. Now he remembered why they had been avoiding each other.

A mortal girl came through the Labyrinth but failed to complete the puzzle in the time permitted so she was sent home without her baby sister. When Jareth sought out the child he found his wife had returned the child to her sister. Penelope's reasoning being that she believed it to be the right thing to do and she was right, the siblings grew closer everyday. In his bout of livid rage the King had expressed his anger by beating the Goblins, however, when he spun around hand flying to slap a hanging Goblin, it was Penelope his actions affected. As soon his flesh meet hers he regretted is, but Penelope left him no chance to apologize. 

For weeks the Queen covered her face in makeup to disguise the discolored skin. The King tried several times to seek forgiveness but after her refusing to speak for months her had given up. Jareth sat in the window seat of his study. Sarah had taken the peach, it was time Jareth made his wife regret pushing him away.

  



	3. Truth Hurts, Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Penelope wasn’t one for tears, but right now she needed to feel the freedom that came with releasing all the pain.

“Majesty?” a quiet but gruff voice sounded.

The Queen dried her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her lips. She turned around slowly, when she faced the owner of the voice a real smile appeared on her face.

“Draven!” she cheered. Penelope ran into the arms of the man named Draven.

“Penelope” he smiled and held her at arm’s length.

“What are doing here?” she laughed in blissful shock.

Draven was Jareth’s step brother and the only characteristics the two shared were there tall slim body figures. Draven’s hair was all one length, black, and all pulled back into a long ponytail. His eyes a bright green and his skin fair. He had a very bubbly personality, which meshed well with Penelope’s socially awkward habits. He easily carried the conversation when Penelope would fail to say a word.

“The Kingdoms are buzzing with rumors of King Jareth and Queen Penelope. What disaster has struck the ever blossoming love?” Draven asked.

Penelope removed her eyes from his vision and began walking towards the open stone window. Draven’s eyes followed her every move, just as he had always done. Penelope was always the center of attention as far as Draven was concerned, and she would remain so.

“I made a mistake, Jareth has forgiven me but …” Penelope trailed off.

The memories were still fresh in her mind. When Jareth had slapped her she couldn’t comprehend anything but betrayal. She didn’t understand how hands that had always been soft and gentle towards her, or even hands that had been tender in a passionate display, could ever strike out against her. Penelope turned to face Draven.

“He struck me” she said as if she were admitting to murder.

Draven couldn’t help it, he released a long amused laughter. He often times forgot Penelope was from a different world, they did not have the same traditions and workings.

“Is that all? Penelope you are lucky this is the first time. In the Underground it is proper for a man punish his wife in such a manner. Jareth restrains himself because he knows it isn’t proper in the world you were raised in” Draven explained.

Penelope’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment and rage. How could it ever be acceptable to strike a woman? Then again she was from an entirely different world, one where women were to be respected, not like here were women were prized as Goddesses they could beat.

_“… But I’ll be there for you as the world falls down …”_

The Queens head shot up at the musical vocal sounding of her husband. She could remember when he had sung to her on their wedding night as he spun her around and around in his beautiful ivory wedding dress with black trimmings and regal swirls. That had been one of the best nights of her life, just being with Jareth and madly in love with him.

“Is that my dear brother?” Draven asked.

He was answered by the silent tear that escaped the Queen’s eye. She nodded for fear her voice would betray her. As she began to speak her eyes allowed themselves to weep, trailing vigorously down her face.

“He signs for his next sexual conquest” she said loudly.

Her voice was difficult to decipher for the tears made her voice thick and almost impossible to understand. Draven wanted to embrace her but did not for he knew he could never.

_“… Makes no sense at all … Falling in love…”_

Draven didn’t understand. He and his brother were so desirable, they used to compete to bed the most women, however, and when he met Penelope he refused to participate. He remembered Jareth vowing to never bed a woman who was not his Penelope.

“Jareth would never. Penelope he is angry and seeks your suffering but he would never go as far to denounce his faithfulness to you. Not when your name promises him faithfulness and loyalty” Draven tried to reassure her.

Her sobbing became unbearable to Draven, he would not stand for the way Jareth was treating her. Once he had calmed her down as much as he could he went to confront Jareth. Oh, how Draven love Penelope, he had before Jareth had ever made her Queen.

But he remained silent in his affections for he knew Penelope would only love one man in her life, and it was Jareth who stole her love. He was so cruel but then again so were Penelope’s eyes. No matter how she felt, it broke Draven’s heart to meet her eyes. If she was depressed he felt depressed for he could not help her only Jareth could. If she was happy he was envious of Jareth and the ability Jareth had to cause her that happiness. Unreciprocated love was the cruelest fate that destiny could offer. Jareth sat on his throne a baby in his lap.

“Jareth we must speak” Draven announced in his authority tone. Jareth glanced towards his brother with laziness.

“What is it?” Jareth sounded bored.

“Due to your Queen’s depressed state I am here to inform you I will be accepting her request” 

Jareth sat up careful of the baby in his lap. His face a mixture of confusion, worry, and fear, Draven knew Jareth would never risk losing his beloved wife.

“What request?”

Suddenly he cared, despite his flaws and mistakes, at the end of the day he would do anything for Penelope. She was all that matter to the spoiled stubborn King.

“She has asked that I allow her refuge at my castle” Draven lied.

He knew this would anger the Dark King and force him to act. For Jareth knew of Draven’s affections towards Penelope for this caused him to always be on high alert when the two were in the same building at the same time.

“She will not be going!” Jareth growled dangerously.

Draven just smirked at his step brother. He knew Jareth would take any chance he could to rip Draven from Penelope’s life. When they had met at the wedding, Jareth never intended for Draven to fall in love with the same woman as he had.

“Are you going to imprison her, just like her father did?” Draven threatened.

Like that Toby was alone on the Throne and Jareth hand pressed against Draven’s throat. His hand wanting to squeeze the life out of him and rid Jareth of this threat.

“I am not the evil her father is” he whispered in a deadly tone.

A Goblin ran in and Jareth broke away from Draven. However Jareth’s cruel glare remained barring into his brother’s cocky smirk.

“Majesty the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything!”The Goblin yelled.

“What of her?” Jareth’s voice was forced calm.

“She’s here!”

Jareth sprung to action, sending out the Goblin Guards to stop Sarah from entering the castle while he took Toby and hide him. Queen Penelope heard the alarms and saw the battle raging. She caught a glimpse of Sarah Williams running alongside Hoggle, Sir. Didyamus and a creature she did not recognize. The Queen transported herself to the group in the Goblin Village.

“Your majesty” Sir Didyamus exaggerated sweeping into a deep bow.

Hoggle nodded his head to the Queen in respect. Ludo and Sarah had no clue who this strange new woman was if Hoggle and Sir Didyamus trusted her then so did Sarah.

“Come quickly, I will get you into the castle” Penelope’s voice was urgent.

She led Sarah and her group into the castle, Sarah was amazed to see the Goblin's had ceased their attack against them. In fact it seemed as if the Goblin's were refusing to attack the women leading her to the castle. This woman was some king of Queen, but surly she was not Jareth's Queen. For Jareth had expressed his affections towards her. As soon as they entered the Throne Room, Penelope was gone. It was as if she vanished into thin air. Penelope watched silently from the background as Sarah entered the Escher Room to face off with Jareth. 


	4. Your Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Sarah ran every which way trying to reach her baby brother, but no matter how many stairs she conquered, how many arch ways she traveled through, Toby kept getting further and further away from her grip. Penelope watched from a dark arch way as Jareth stalked Sarah, his intoxicating voice rang in her ears. 

_"... Your eyes can be so cruel, just as i can be so cruel ..."_

Penelope's depression was forgotten for when those words left his lips, Penelope knew Jareth was aware of her presence in this room. The song Jareth was singing for not for Sarah, but for his wife. Every great love story had their title or quote- Romeo and Juliet: Star-crossed lovers, Beauty and the Beast: the tale of the Chipped Cup, Hazel and Augustus:Okay, but then there was the King and Queen. They had a love and that dangerous and destructive as it was nurturing and lively. They lived in a love with one constant back and forth quote: "You are cruel"-the Queen, "Your eyes are cruel"-the King. 

Their love was anything but cruel to the eyes of anyone but them. Only they knew the terrible love they had, no single love was the same, but how different their's truly was. It was a beautiful thing, a love based off of the way they enjoyed the each others cruelty. You would never know for Queen Penelope was so caring and gentle and Jareth so controlling and playful. 

_"... I can't live within you ..."_

His proclamation declaring he was done with Sarah and no matter how this played out he would send Sarah and Toby home. Penelope watched Sarah jump from the staircase and felt the environment around them all morph. Slowly she was lowered to where Jareth and Sarah spoke but the shadows hid her from Sarah's sight. However, Jareth's eyes focused on hers as the spoke, never wavering. 

"Just fear me, love me, do as i say, and i will be your slave" he said. 

It said it to Sarah but his words were meant for Penelope to hear. Only Penelope would truly understand what the mischievous king meant. 

'Fear me', you've seen the monster i can be and you must fear that monster. For if you do not fear the monster you shall endanger yourself. You can not be safe without fear. Fear the devil in me and that just might save your life someday. 

'Love me' for i am as cruel as your eyes are cruel. I would move the stars just to please you. Everything i have ever done since meeting you has been for you. I would give up anything and everything if that meant i could hold you in my arms again. 

'Do as i say', you do not understand the Underground as well as you might think. You make decision based off an ideology that is not accurate to our world. A decision that would be viewed as harmless in the Aboveground could mean the destruction of the Underground. 

'I will be your slave', everything you want, everything you need, everything a husband should be, you will have. Anything you desire of me, so shall it be. Our love has put me at your mercy. For we are equally matched and i shall only ever lose to my bride, but forevermore i know we shall battle for dominance. 

The Queen knew that was exactly what Jareth was saying to her, and there was no way she could be disheartened any longer. She smiled as the blissful tears streamed down her face. It never failed to amaze her how he could convey so much in such simple of terms. 

"You have no power over me" Sarah said in confidence. 

Jareth threw up his crystal ball up, a mock frown plastered on his face. He needed Sarah to believe she had beaten him at his own game, when in reality it was so far from the truth. The King had swallowed his pride to regain his bride. Sarah vanished and The King and Queen were returned to their chambers. Jareth advanced towards his queen. Penelope was not expecting Jareth's voice to sound so desperate. 

"Penelope, please do not leave. I promise we can make amends" his voice cracked. 

Penelope's eyebrows turned up in confusion and Jareth knew she had never intended on leaving. She had never even had the thought. about such a ludicrous idea. Jareth noticed Penelope's confused expression and began laughing in anger. 

"Draven!" Jareth growled. 

Penelope only fell into more confusion. Jareth took her hands and was deeply pleased when she didn't pull away, she tightened her hands around his. She was glad to have him back but knew there were still things left they needed to discuss.

"We can discuss what took place during dinner" Jareth offered.

It was a great relief for the King and Queen to be speaking once again. Jareth explained that Draven had come to the castle to coax Jareth into solving the problem between the two. It pleased Jareth immensely to hear his wife laughter. The evening reached the dangerous part of discussing what had taken place. 

"Penelope i-" Jareth began but his wife cut him off.

"Jareth i am sorry for what i did. I've always acted on what i believe is right and wrong" Penelope admitted.

Jareth set down his goblet and nodded to his wife.

"It's one of the many things i about you that i love. However, i forgave you long ago. Here you are the victim and i am the offender. Words can not describe the regret i hold. I have suffered since the moment i brought harm upon you"

Ever so slowly he brought his hand to caress her cheek. He was thankful she did not flinch away, too many beings did. Even though he was a true and fair King, most feared the devious man. She gave him a true smile. That smile had brought joy to the Goblin Kingdom, hope to the depressed, light to the gloom, and love to the unlovable. She nuzzled her face into his gentle hand. Oh, how she had missed his touch, his embrace, missed his affections. She turned her face to kiss inside his palm. 

"Jarent no matter what happens, my place will always be by your side" she reminded him. 

Jareth knew there had to be some supernatural power at work here, for there was no logical explanation for why Penelope loved him. The age old story of a man who didn't deserve his woman. He was a lover of mind games and puzzles, love and punishment, fear and obedience. Whereas Penelope was everything good and pure in the world, of course Jareth saw her with all her faults. The Goblins wouldn't believe she had them but Penelope had her faults just like everyone else. However, all the pain Penelope had caused was left in the Aboveground and now resided in the past. 

"And i will never forsake your faithfulness" he promised and kissed her forehead. 

  



	5. Magic Spell on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Around Penelope, Jareth tried to hide his cruel and twisted characteristics. He tried to always be tentative and gentle, Which Penelope liked but she wished to see how cruel he really could be.

"You are cruel" she smiled at him, he laughed and rose to his feet.

"Your eyes are too cruel, my precious" he whispered in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine but they laughed all the same. Penelope allowed Jareth to help her stand (he could be a gentleman if you gave him the chance). He led her body in a dance, reminding them how much they had truly missed each other's attention. As they danced in sync, the Queen struck up a conversation. 

"I heard that song" she smiled.

Jareth never blushed, he was never embarrassed, instead his face turned up in arrogance. Penelope just smiled for she knew he husband better than anyone else knew the cold and hard Goblin King.

"Thank you should know i won't move the stars for you" he smirked.

Penelope cocked her eyebrows up in an amused warning to the playful King. He had no clue how much she could deprive him of, so much that he would be begging at her knees. 

"Then i shall remember, i move my skirt for no one" she mocked, singing the last part.

Jareth's face paled slightly. He used to ravish women whenever and wherever he wanted but with Penelope, if she said no then Jareth knew not to mess with her. He was no doubt hungry to stratify his needs that hand not been fulfilled during these long months. Penelope was no fool, she knew immortals craved sexual actions more frequently than mortals, she knew Jareth did more than most immortals. She was proud he had managed for so long. 

"I was jesting" she kissed his cheek. "I would never ask such a thing of you" she smiled.

Jareth drew his bride closer as they continued to sway to nonexistent music. She softly whispered sweet nothings into his most sensitive of ears. She felt his arousal, she still had great power over him. Finally the growing excitement was too much for Jareth broke from apart from Penelope. 

"Penelope, stop!" he warned. She only smiled seductively at her king. "I shall not be held responsible for my actions if you continue with those cruel blue crystals" he said pointing to her eyes.

She advanced towards her husband, her heels clicking loudly with every step she took. Jareth kept backing up until he hit wall and had no where to run.

"In the Aboveground most adults expressed that passion in sexual activities is intensified after a dispute" She offered. 

Jareth was befuddled. Of course he had bedded her many times before, he had to in order to consummate their marriage. But never once had he seen his wife as playful and open about such actions. In fact the word 'sex' itself made Penelope uncomfortable. Their was a hunger in her eyes, similar to that of an immortals. It was true, Penelope looked 18 years old, but she was not immortal, not yet anyways. She didn't age but she would eventually if she couldn't get the Underground to accept her as the Goblin Queen. Not the subjects of the Underground, the forces that had given life to the Underground had to accept her. 

"Jareth, shall we retire to our chambers?" she whispered in his ear. 

Jareth's body screamed 'yes' but his mind was wry of his wife's behavior she was displaying. She pressed her lips roughly to his, displaying just how much she craved him. Jareth returned her kiss with the same amount of passion. When they broke apart to refill their lungs with Oxygen, they were in their bed chambers. 

Penelope pushed Jareth back onto the bed and began removing her dress, then her heels, her bodice, and finally her bloomers. Jareth didn't know were this new side of Penelope had come from but he was rather enjoying it. He tried to undress himself bu she didn't allow him. She kept swatting his hands away to do it herself. The more clothing she removed the slower she went. Jareth was not a patient man in the aspect of love making. He was excited and needed to fulfill his desires now. He tried to help with his clothing but Penelope pinned him to the bed with the magic he had taught her to wield.

She gave him and devilish grin and finally removed his last article of clothing. Jareth couldn't help his hormones, he wanted to ravish her, and he wanted to ravish her now. He was not used to being submissive and he didn't like it. However, he rather enjoyed her savage behavior. She started to leave the bed but Jareth broke free from the spell and rolled over on top of her.

"My precious darling, you should no better than to taunt me" he growled.

A violent hunger burned in his eyes, his passion matched that fire as he finally meet his release. Jareth rested besides his Queen, his arms holding her pressed to his bare flesh. 

"I do believe people in the Aboveground have the right idea" he spoke into Penelope's hair. She looked up at him, kissed him sweetly, then allowed sleep to descend upon her as she lay her wry head on Jareth's bare chest. 

  



	6. Too Much Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

The glow of Penelope as she slept was a great satisfaction to the cruel King. Her arms clung tightly to his torso as she slept peacefully, her happiness evident on her face. It reminded Jareth of the small frightened girl he had first meet. Penelope was a seventeen year old girl with too much fear. At school her kindness had won the hearts of many of her peers and elders. She was intelligent, pretty, funny, but not very outgoing. So loved was she that she was set to win Prom Queen, though she did not want it. Penelope was realistic, she knew she was never a Princess (her father had told her such), so how could she ever equate to a Queen. Everything thought she was everything good and pure in the world, she could do no wrong. So it didn't make any sense why a wish would be made to summon the Goblin King. 

Jareth began watching her the moment she opened his book, like he did anytime someone opened the Labyrinth. Anyone who read his book was like a potential client, someone who could wish away a younger sibling. But Penelope was an only child, she was level headed, and not someone Jareth needed to be concerned with, but something told Jareth to watch her. The Goblins did not approve of their king wasting his efforts, but Jareth had this feeling that the girl would make the wish.

He watched as she drove home in her mother's car. As soon as Penelope entered her home, Jareth could fell the intense emotions as her demeanor changed. She ran to her room, obviously avoiding someone or something. Watching her felt like watching a film, however, this film had Jareth on his toes. When Penelope entered her room a man sat on her bed, inspecting a leather belt in his hand. 

"Hi, dad!"

She tried to sound cheerful but fear is all Jareth could hear. Why would a girl fear her father? Father's and their daughters were typically close. A father was king of his home and his daughter, his precious princess that he would love and protect for the rest f his life. 

"You're late"

Her father said not taken his eyes of the leather belt. Jareth watched as the man moved the buckle revealing the blood stains. 

"I'm sorry, i had over time at work"

Penelope said in hopes that her father would understand. She knew what would happen, just thinking about it made the scars on her back burn.

"I told you to quit that job" 

Her father's cold eyes turned on her. Penelope cowered away as he stood up from her bed. Jareth didn't understand the girls fear but her fear had gotten her attention.

"You know what to do" 

Her father motioned towards the bed. Penelope put everything down and headed towards the bed, tears falling freely. Jareth knew what was about to transpire, and he could not comprehend such a deed. As she walked to her bed she lifted her shirt but left on her red sports bra. Her back scared and bruised. 

"I wish the Goblin's would come and take me away, right now" she whispered.

Her father pushed her on the bed to begin her punishment as Jareth appeared in the room. Penelope sprung up looking at him in shock and fear. Her father moved to strike the intruder but Jareth knocked him down. His clothing answered Penelope's question without words.

"You're the Goblin King?" she asked. 

Jareth flashed her his seductive smile, but it had no effect on the girl. She put on her shirt hiding her exposed flesh, much to Jareth's dissatisfaction.

"But how? No one was wished away" she said.

Jareth stepped closer to Penelope. Trying to give out the allure of the seductive man that he had grown to be known as. 

"You wished yourself away" he reminded her.

Her face changed to one of recognition. Before another word could be spoken her father pushed her out of his way and he headed for Jareth, his belt ready to strike the Goblin King. Penelope fell to the ground on her way down she hit her head on the bed post. Jareth warded of her father easily enough and bent down to whisper in his face. 

"You are vile and a plague on this world" he expressed with disgust.

Jareth then turned to an unconscious Penelope. He carried her in his arms as he disappeared he whispered into her hair.

"I will protect you from the evils of your world"

The memory of Jareth saving her Queen, fresh in his mind as his eyes roamed over the aged scar tissue. How he wished he could remove all evidence of her father. Penelope stirred and woke up with a smile.

"Good morning" she smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, love" he said.

He tried to push the memory away. Penelope left his embrace to stench, Jareth's eyes never left the awful lines of the light pink on his loves back.Penelope had long ago forgiven and forgotten her horrible father, but Jareth never would.


	7. No Love Injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Jareth and Penelope returned to their duties as usual. Penelope tended to the plant life of the Labyrinth as Jareth planned out the new design of the Labyrinth. A Goblin walked into Jareth's study looking rather excited but Jareth was deep in thought about whether or not to make the Bog of Eternal Stench surround the Goblin City as a moot. 

"Sire?"

The Goblin spoke up after several long seconds of waiting. Jareth didn't look up from his desk but waved his hands to the Goblin motioned to him so he knew Jareth was listening.

"The Labyrinth had decided Queen Penelope will be made immortal" 

The Goblin said proud to deliver such news. He was not expecting his king to spring up from his chair looking worried. 

"When? When will she be made immortal?" Jareth demanded.

He took the Goblin by the throat and shook him. The Goblin did not understand why his king was so distressed, he should be overjoyed. The Goblin Queen would be immortal, they would rule together forever, without age.

"I don't knows, today though"

The Goblin struggled to get out. Jareth through him down trying to remember what Penelope was doing today what duties was she doing? That would tell him where in the castle she was.

"Where is the Queen?"

The king asked one of the Goblin's who had been helping him with the plans. 

"Labyrinth, sire" he said.

Jareth remembered now, Penelope wanted to tend to the dying plants inside the Labyrinth. He pulled out his crystal ball to see her tugging out weeds from the place where the wall met the ground.

"What is wrong, sire?" 

One of the Goblins asked Jareth looked up, and for the first time in his pampered life, the King was afraid. He feared for his wife and what becoming immortal would mean.

"No one knows what happens when you become immortal. Immortals are born not made" Jareth explained. 

He throw his crystal ball at the wall making it shattered and burst into smoke. Penelope appeared in the room where the crystal ball shattered. 

"Jareth i have duties to attend to" she smiled.

Once she caught everyone's worried expressions her smiled faded and her worried 'mother hen' nature arose. 

"Penelope are you-"

Jareth began but his sentence was ended by the blood curdling screech that escaped the Goblin Queen's mouth. Jareth rushed towards her but the moment his hand touched her bright light covered skin, the screams stopping him. Jareth turned towards his guards.

"Send word to my family. I require their presence immediately" 

Jareth ordered throwing his crystal ball at them and they were gone. He tried to talk to Penelope but she could not hear him through her screams. Jareth saw blood drip from her back, staining her white button up blouse. Jareth could do nothing to ease her pain, he couldn't even strip her pain. Finally her screaming stopped Jareth looked up at her face covered in tears. She was still trying to scream but the strain on her vocal cords caused sound to cease.

"Penelope i am terribly sorry" he whispered to her suspended body. 

Penelope's eye had closed when the pain began and remained shut. A single tear escaped from Jareth, how he craved to free her from such a punishment. Her skin remained glowing but her back finally stopped bleeding. As Jareth's family waled in, Penelope's glow disappeared and she dropped to the floor. Jareth ran to hold her as Draven and hir mother Fenix, followed behind him.

"Penelope" Jareth whispered trying to coax her into opening her eyes. "Penelope, precious open your eyes, please" Jareth begged.

His kin had never seen him beg, never saw him display anything but intelligence and arrogance. Slowly Penelope flinched her eyes open and she looked up at her husband. Jareth smiled down at her, tears of relief slowly falling.

"Dry your eyes the sun will rise" Penelope muttered.

She tried to smile for she was quoting him. It hurt her too much to smile though, her entire body was sore. Jareth chuckled hysterically before trying to make Penelope stand. Penelope let out a hoarse scream.

"Jareth, she's in pain!"

Draven snapped coming to crouch besides his brother. Jareth glared at his step-brother as if his look could melt him into submission. 

"She is my wife do you not think i would know that?" Jareth snapped.

The brothers began a stare down that that the red-headed, blued eyed, brother could not break. It was Penelope's attempt to speak that drew in everyone's attention.

"My body aches, everything hurts" Penelope managed to choked out. 

Fenix took another step forward worried for her daughter-in-law but Jareth's father was the one to finally speak.

"She needs to rest. Take her to bed than we shall discuss what has happened" his step father ordered.

Dorian was Jareth's step father who looked just like his son. Dorian cared for Jareth but Jareth was not very accepting of the man who took the place of the High King. Jareth's biological father had been a great ruler but died when Jareth was far too young, before he had ever gained his own kingdom.

Jareth picked Penelope up in his arms despite her cry's of pain. He transported them their chambers and began to change her clothes. As he was changing her shirt he noticed her back was flawless, no scars. 

"Penelope, there gone! You have no more scars" Jareth exclaimed. 

Penelope said nothing she was exhausted and sore, Jareth finished dressing her in sleep attire and kissed her forehead then returned to his kin. As soon as he entered the room Draven stood.

"Is she alright?" Draven's voiced his concern.

Jareth did care for Draven but his affections for Penelope was not welcomed by Jareth. Jareth sat in his Throne before saying anything.

"She will be alright" he answered.

He brought a hand up to rest on his forehead while his mind ran a mile a minute.

"What happened?" Fenix asked.

Jareth almost smiled at his mother's voice. His mother had been with him throughout so much of his life.

"Penelope has become immortal. What you witnessed was the work of the Labyrinth" Jareth explained.

No one spoke, they knew it was possible but no one knew how or why. Fenix relaxed in her chair, Jareth would never lose his love now. Draven remained silent, he did not believe Penelope live a long and painless life than to completely have her existence rewritten from her body to the world. 

"This is something to celebrate!" Fenix cheered.

Jareth gave his mother a sad smile while Draven's eyes cut into his mother. She was always looking for an excuse to throw some sort of party or ball.

"I know Penelope would love that, mother, but please give her time to adjust" Jareth requested.

Draven had to leave the Throne Room or risk damaging someone or something. How could Jareth by so content? He just watched his wife die and be reborn. Draven suffered inside, only baring a small fraction of the pain Penelope had endured but at least it was something. He didn't understand, if Jareth loved Penelope why would he not be by her side while she recovered? Why would he seem so contempt? Draven was unaware of were he was walking he just let his feet carry him away. Draven wasn't afraid tp show his emotions, he was truly broken. 

Draven let a few tears slip as he entered the Royal Bed Chambers. There she lay sleeping soundly but her face turned down in pain. Draven sat in a chair beside the bed and ran his fingers through her matted hair.

"How can you love him, the Goblin King of all fae?" he asked her sleeping form. "Why do you not see that i love you greatly?" Draven whispered.

Tears slipped from Draven's bright green eyes. He had no idea the cruel king lurked in the shadows of his eyes glued to Penelope. 

"I often times ask myself times ask myself that. How could she love me? But the fact remains that she does love _me. _But why should she allow herself to love the land of _Dark Elves?_" Jareth said.

He looked at his step brother acknowledging his closeness to Penelope. Draven stopped stroking Penelope's hair to look up at Jareth with his blurry eyes. Jareth looked at his wife and that's when Draven saw it. For the first time in his life Draven witnessed true love. He looked at Jareth's face with teary eyed shock. True love was extremely rare in the Underground, only one recorded account exsisted . Draven knew then, though he loved Penelope with all his heart, Jareth would always love her more. Draven would have to find a toy to occupy his time until he got over Penelope.

"It makes sense now" Draven said standing. Jareth tore his eyes away from his Queen to look at his brother in confusion. Draven stood and walked up to Jareth laughing.

"I understand" Draven shouted.

Jareth wanted to snap at him, if he kept yelling Penelope would wake up. If he stopped talking nonsense Jareth could comprehend what was going on. Before Jareth could do anything Draven transported away. 

"Jareth?" Penelope's quiet voice took Jareth's attention away. Jareth smiled at her as he laid down facing her in the bed. 

"Good morning, beautiful girl" he whispered. 

She smiled and carefully moving closer to him. Jareth could tell her pain had dimmed but some remained. He held Penelope in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

  



	8. When the Sun Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Draven paced about his castle trying to put the pieces together. Love wasn't simply lust and desire molded with affections and care. No, love was the ultimate riddle that the Goblin Rulers had come to understand. Love wasn't a switch you could flip off when you tired of it. It was always present, when you were mad, when you were with the wrong one, when you lost yourself. He understood the subject at his most basic of level. He had yet to gain knowledge of how you fall in love, because you never fall out of love. 

He dressed for the ball, every royal in the Underground would be there to congratulate Penelope of her recovery and new status. The night dragged out Draven's eyes never leaving the smiling couple. His eyes couldn't help exploring her body and everywhere Jareth touched her. His eyes glued to the laughing couple, he didn't realized a blonde hair blue eyed beauty standing besides him until she spoke.

"I can tell you love the Queen"

Draven turned to look at her. Blue eyes blonde hair, tall slender figure. 'My next target' he thought. Draven put on his charming smile and prepared for seducing the young woman.

"Would you care to dance?" he offered his arm. 

She nodded and they dance. Though they danced, Draven's eyes remained of Penelope, and his partners on Jareth. 

"I know how you feel. I have loved Jareth since we met" the women said.

She knew what he suffered through everyday. His face turned into a cocky grin. The blonde knew what to expect, after all Draven and Jareth had grown up together.

"Why don't we forget them for tonight?" Draven whispered in her ear.

She knew what he was insinuating so she considered it carefully. Both boys grew up as players, ravishing any and all women they wanted. 

"You place or mine?" she smirked. 

Draven laughed as they were transported away. He took her to his home. Sex was always better in your own bed than in the bed of a stranger. They would usually show themselves out and you could sleep in. 

"How are you enjoying your new status?"Jareth asked Penelope as they slow danced.

She felt no pain, in fact she had never felt better. Everything seemed to be more alive. She had yet to experience anything with so much energy and life. It was a whole knew world everything was so warm and peaceful.

"It it means i can remain besides you longer than a mortal life than it was worth all the pain" she admitted.

Jareth kissed her hand left her to dance with their guests. The night was fun enough but ended in her lovers arms. Life was good. It seemed there story was over, their story plot had come to a flat line. There seemed to be no dips or climaxes. They had their resolution and over came the plot twists and turns, but life isn't exactly like a storybook. Things would always happen, bad oor good, there would be something to tell about life. Otherwise we'd lose interest and find news ways of spiking interest.

Life is a never ending mash up of plot twists and inciting incidents adding up to a resolution, sadly some people never got to live to see the splendor life could be. 


	9. A Fooled Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Draven woke up with a serve hangover, nude in his own bed, a strange women clinging to him in his sleep. He rolled easily out of bed as he had been so easily doing for centuries. This time was different, he was disgusted with himself, completely repulsed. He pulled on his clothes vowing never to bed another women he did not love. Draven was done with sex that held no meaning, he didn't want women who were 'easy' and threw themselves at him, he wanted to work for a love that allowed such actions. Him and Jareth had once made a sport of the act, they were spoiled and had always received everything they wanted, why should women by any different? That was their old way of thinking but now Jareth worked everyday to appease the needs of his wife in hopes that he would be allowed sexual intercourse. Draven wanted that, a women worth of his efforts and devotion. 

He went to the window that oversaw his entire Kingdom and the unclaimed lands that use to belong to his father before he had married Fenix. A black, thick fog covered the land that was his fathers as well as land between Draven's Kingdom and Jareth's. The size of it alone was vast but the Goblin Kingdom still remained the largest Kingdom in the Underground. Draven paled realizing what the black fog had meant. His hands shook violently in fury and fear struck him cold. 

"A royal child has been conceived this night" Draven acknowledged.

He knew for this was the way of the Underground. When an immortal male was conceived the black fog would form around his Kingdom to be. The Black Fog was created by the Underground to keep out intruders, and would only part for the kingdoms rightful ruler. However, the fog would not part until the boy was old enough to rule his own kingdom alone. On his 15th birthday the prince would journey through the fog and to his castle, their his race would be born from the king. 

Draven still remembered the challenges he had faced to reach his castle. No one was allowed to speak about what took place in the fog but Draven believed Jareth had to solve his Labyrinth to become king and when he did, the Goblin race was born. The race born would be determined by the king's traits as the Underground viewed them. The Underground must have seen a depressed and hated man for Draven to rule a kingdom of Dark Elves. 

His beloved Penelope was pregnant. Sure there were other royal couples but the only couple Draven could consider was the Goblin couple. Damn Jareth! He could touch her when he pleased, she would always be standing right next to him, and Jareth would get to fall asleep with her in his arms every night.

"I have to see her at once!" Draven snapped and transported himself to the entrance of the Labyrinth, a sure sign the Goblin King didn't want to be disturbed. He was supposed to be transported to the Throne Room not the entrance of the Labyrinth. However, he was not going to turn back, he loved Penelope and he was tired of remaining mute. 200 years he hadn't said a word, he was done hiding his affections for her. 

Penelope woke to the sunshine in her eyes. A tired smile playing at her lips as she rolled over. A tray of food was set on the nightstand, a note read 'Eat then join me in the Throne Room', in Jareth's sprawled hand writing. Penelope held tightly to the sheets as she got out of bed. She put on one of Jareth's poet shirts and her underwear before the meal he had provided her.She went to the throne room wearing the same clothes. Jareth sat on his Throne looking out the window. Penelope straddled the king's waist kissing him sweetly. 

"Thank you for breakfast" she smiled.

Jareth nodded as a form of an answer. He kissed her with a passion usually reserved for their bedchambers. She matched his intensity the passion rapidly increasing. Everything stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. The couple looked up, frustrated by the interruption. 

"We aren't seeing visitors today" Jareth snapped.

He shifted there bodies so Penelope sat behind him in his throne. Jareth's body protected her exposed flesh from being seen by Draven. Penelope's cheeks were red with embarrassment, but she smiled to Draven. She made no effort to welcome Draven in a hug, in fact she moved even further behind Jareth all Draven could see was her face. Draven charged forward pointing at Jareth.

"You've conceived an heir!?" Draven demanded. Jareth and Penelope shared a confused look.

"Last night, you slept with her, did you not?" Draven questioned. Jareth rose remaining in front of his brides exposed legs. 

"That is of no concern of yours" Jareth snapped.

"She's pregnant!" Draven shouted. Penelope finally stood pulling the poets shirt so it covered her bum and bosoms. 

"How would you know before i?" Se asked.

Jareth looked at Penelope's long muscular legs that were so appealing although they were larger than a normal woman's. Then to Draven's lust filled eyes ravishing Penelope with his eyes.

"Penelope go dress yourself" Jareth ordered but she did not listen. She stepped closer to Draven. 

"A Kingdom is being built" Draven said. facing his eyes to look at Jareth. 

Jareth began began pushing Penelope toward their bedchambers while Draven followed.

"It could be anyone's child" Jareth argued.

"How many others had intercourse last night?" Draven countered.

"Many, there was a ball last night. You know as well as i that is the best time to take a woman" Jareth repealed.

They reached their bed chambers and Jareth pushed Penelope in and shut the door before rounding on Draven, a fire in his eyes.

"I will enlist mortal technology to distinguish whether she bares my heir but you need to leave before you decide undressing her with your eyes will not suffice" Jareth spat.

Draven wanted to protest that he needed to speak with Penelope but he knew Jareth would not allow it. Not with the way Draven had been watching her. Instead he began to leave. 

"Th land the child shall take is between yours, mine, and claims what used to belong to my father" Draven said disappearing.

Never did Draven consider the child would be his on, one night stands were not very convincing. Not when they happened so often and you would never truly know of a child unless you were the woman in question.

When Jareth entered their bed chambers, Penelope was trying to zip up her dress. Jareth walked over and easily guided the zipper up the path of Penelope's back.

"Thank you" she turned around to kiss him. Jareth was obviously distracted and perturbed by his step-brothers unannounced visit. 

"I am going into the mortal real today. They have methods of detecting pregnancies" he explained.

Penelope wished he wouldn't but she would not go against him on this. She need to pick and choose her battles and this one was not worth it. Honestly, she did not want a child. She and Jareth were finally returned to their former glory after the year of silence. If she did bare a child now, that would effect the progress they had made on their marriage. They time would have to be divided between each other and the babe.She just wanted some time to be a wife, maybe in the future she'd like to have children but not now. 

Jareth took her silence as acceptance so with a loving smiling he departed. Penelope went to the window to watch as the white owl flew away. A single tear threatened to spill. She realized she had cried more recently, than she had ever cried in her entire life.

"You're upset" a voice said.

Penelope it was Draven, she was used to him sneaking up on her by now. She wasn't in the mood o talk so she just stared at her brother-in-law. Draven took a deep breath thinking about how he could go about telling Penelope of his affections. He thought to kiss her but she was a married women, and he would have to face Jareth's wrath. He could simply say the words, but it wouldn't express everything he felt in his heart. He decided he would kiss her with as much passion he could muster, but first was it worth it? The laws said if he did any such action towards a married woman the husband would determine the fate of both the wife and the betrayer.

"Draven?" Penelope asked worried for him.

A long wait later he decided he would gladly accept torture if that meant he got to kiss her just once. Draven broke the space between them and forced his lips upon hers. He could feel her beating against his chest and trying to pull her head back from him. He held her tighter preventing an escape hoping she would melt into the kiss but she did not. Finally he broke the kiss and was met with Penelope's fist connecting with his nose.

"How dare you!? I am a married woman! To your brother no less!" she screeched. 

That's when Draven noticed the white owl behind her turning into his brother. Penelope was too busy ranting her disapproval to notice her husband now stood behind her in absolute rage. His wrath seemed to darken the room and make Draven tremble in his boots. His own brother who terrified thousands of children with a simply smirked, was nothing compared to the dark towering figure that cut him with his eyes now.

Draven feared for his life, he didn't expect Penelope to react the way she had. It was her livid fury that destroyed Draven, not the approaching Goblin King. It was his heart she destroyed, crashing it until the pieces were not longer able to be puzzled back together. It was Jareth who broke down Draven courage, slicing it in half. 

Penelope froze realizing Jareth had witnessed her unfaithfulness. The guilt swarming in her gut was far too cruel a punishment for a situation she had had no control over. She wasn't worried about whether or not Jareth would forgive her, she was desperate for him to know she had not initiated the action nor did she condone it.

"Husband i promised-" she began but Jareth raised his hand to silence her.

She obeyed looking down for fear his flaming gaze would turn on her. Draven tripped as he walked backward from the Goblin King Jareth crouched to down to be eye level with Draven. Blood poured from his nose, Jareth had to admire his wife's strength.

"You dare act upon your affections for a married woman? Why now after 200 years of lusting after her in secret have you decided upon such a action?" Jareth questioned.

He tried to keep a calm tone but as he spoke it was like a fire burn into Draven's skin reprimanding him for his betrayal. His voice cut into his soul and reminded him that they were, after all family and he had committed the worst of offences. 

"Is you desire so great that you would make Penelope unfaithful?" Jareth pressed. The venom dripped from his lips.

Draven was prepared for facing Jareht, thought he did not expect to die of fear for his brother, though he be at the brink. Draven turned his head to look at Penelope but Jareth slapped his face to hold Draven's face in his hand. Penelope's eyes had looked so furious and broke Draven could not fight to steal another glance in her direction. Jareth kept Draven's eyes looking into his mismatched eyes of the deadly king. 

"Do not look at her" Jareth warned. 

This was his mistake and the consequences he would face were his alone to bare. However, that pain would never begin to compare to the pain Penelope's look of disgust had caused him. 

"Bother, know your bride had not betray-" Draven began but Jareth's hold on his face tightener until he became mute. 

"Her fate is not of your concern. She shall be dealt with when i am finished with you" Jareth snapped.

He retched Draven up by his face so they stood. Jareth used the one hand to through his brother back against the wall of his bedchambers. 

"By the laws of the Underground, your punishment lies for me to decide. Go to the Throne Room and await my judgment" Jareth ordered.

Draven was forced to obey but he knew Jareth's rage would be turned on Penelope when he left. He couldn't stand for it, she had done nothing wrong and he did not wish for her to suffer.

"Not until i know no pain will come to her!" Draven said softly.

The brothers were both surprised when Penelope stepped forward. Absolute rage covering her face, but if you looked close enough you would see the great loss she felt. As soon as Draven kiss her, he was dead t her. He wasn't her brother anymore, he was nothing, lost in oblivion.

"The only one who bestows pin upon me is the man who would force a faithful woman into a disloyal act" she snapped.

With a shattered heart Draven left the room, Penelope could never understand what he had done, everything he had done for her. Hell, he'd been forced to watch Jareth make love to her to consummate their marriage!

  



	10. Left My Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Penelope didn't know what to say, should she apologize, should she try to comfort her husband, should she get down on her knees and beg for mercy, she did not know. Jareth paced the room in absolute silence as the wheels in his head spun at an alarming rate Surly he was going to create a headache for himself. Penelope sat on their bed and stared off into the space between air and object, focusing on that spot she spoke.

"Jareth, words cannot describe the guilt i feel. It plagues me to know i have hurt you so. I fought against his advances, but as you are well aware i am not very strong" she began to explain.

Jareth stopped his insistent pacing and spun to look at her, her eyes looked up into his. His expression informed Penelope that his mind was made up and nothing she said or did would make a difference. Penelope's shoulders fell in defeat.

"You have done no wrong, Draven is the offender, but might i praise the blood shed you so kingly offered?" Jareth smiled. 

Penelope was expecting rage and arguments even a lashing but not his praise. Did that mean he understood the situation and knew she remained loyal though she had been kissed?

"The only wrong you could commit would have been to reciprocate his feelings and allowed his to kiss you" Jareth said making his way to crouch down before her.

She looked at him with utter adoration, looks like this always got to him. The cruel and demanding King would melt at these kinds of looks, in his time of vulnerability the Queen had the power to manipulate and bend him to her will. Usually she would take advantage over the situation, not in this time of desperation.

"I could not, the experience was painful and veil" she shutter at the memory.

Jareth's eyes flickered down to look at her lips. Draven had been far to aggressive, his rough display left Penelope's soft pink lips bruised and blistered. He'd be sire Draven paid harshly for his affliction of his beautiful wife. Jareth leaned forward with intent to kiss her cheek but she flinched away. It was a small display but it cut Jareth like a knife. Penelope closed the space between them and kissed him ever so softly. He had loved that Penelope never feared his touch and now, Draven made her fear the contact of intimacy. Jareth decided Draven's fate at Penelope's display. He reached his hand out to her producing two different pregnancy tests, each a different brands. 

"Try both while i tend to my dear baby brother" Jareth ordering leaving the room. 

Draven knelled before the Goblin King who sat in his Throne looking down upon the traitor. How Jareth wanted to smite him where he knelled but he wouldn't he wanted him to suffer the most pain. 

"Draven of the Dark Elves you have been found guilty with intentions of an affair, for this you will live everyday knowing the woman you love screams my name in pleasure every night not yours" Jareth said sadistically. 

For anyone who did not comprehend the emotion of love, that punishment was nothing. Draven thought Jareth generous for only inflicting mental pain upon him. Draven nodded and began to get off his knees but Jareth pushed him back down. 

"As for your punishment for bruising my wife and afflicting fear upon her, your punishment shall be far worse" Jareth whispered in Draven's face. 

Jareth stood up, a horrible plan forming. You didn't touch his bride without facing the Cruel King, Draven would experience the most horrible mental and physical pain possible. 

"Take him and chain him up" Jareth ordered the goblins.

Draven said nothing as he was slapped in the iron braces and the goblins led him away. Penelope was entering the Throne Room as he was exiting. 

"Penelope" he whispered.

Penelope ran away from him and into Jareth's arms, the clicking of her heels running away sounded like gunshots to his heart. He'd completely lost her, he never thought he would. He needed some sort of affections from the Queen. Now he'd lost her friendship, she would never be comfortable around him again. Draven was dragged away slowly believing he would be the next victim to die of a broke heart, that is, if Jareth didn't kill him first.

"He was my friend, your brother. How could he commit such a deed?" Penelope asked her eyes followed Draven's leaving form. Jareth turned her face to him hands on her shoulders he gave her a cocky smile. 

"Never mind him, what of the test?" Jareth asked.

The mysterious Goblin King didn't quiet know how he felt about the situation but he still wanted the answer. He already knew he was an excellent caretaker for the young but raising a child was different than tending to a future king. He didn't want to strain his mended marriage. A baby required long hours of attention and exhausting effort. Of course, the title of father seemed foreign ad wrong to describe himself. However, imagining Penelope as a mother was probable. She had motherly concern embedded in her very essence. The Goblin Queen was a symbolic mother to all her subjects. Penelope procured the tiny piece of plastic to show him the single blue line on both tests. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, she wasn't pregnant.

"What does it mean?" she asked her husband.

Jareth took her face in his hand and brought their faces close. He smiled whole-heartily at his beautiful wife. His great miracle, a true gift in his eyes. 

"It means you are not with child" Jareth said and kissed his bride. Penelope looked at him smiling but slowly turned into confusion. 

"Then who is?" she asked.

Jareth's face changed as if saying 'that's a good question'. An unborn son could be any where and Jareth needed to know where. He was the Goblin King, protector of all unwanted children, it was his duty to bestow the parents with his blessing of raising a child.

  



	11. A Land Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Penelope was sitting in the Goblin's common gathering room, reading to the illiterate creatures. It was her favorite story from the Abovegroud: The Plague of the Red Death by Edgar Allan Poe. He was her favorite writer, so Jareth had gifted his complete works to her for their hundredth year anniversary of their marriage. How she had adored the gift and in turn rewarded him with a wonderful night, one which she did finally allow his riding crop. 

She was getting to the end when Draven's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the halls. Penelope froze, the very scream invoked fear into her spirit. "King punishes brutally" one of the younger goblins spoke. Penelope looked at the young creature smiling. Such youth not look upon pain as pleasure.

The Queen gathered her book and made her way to the dungeon. The screaming became louder and more excruciating. The long vibrating of Draven's pain escaping the only way it could. Penelope's innocent eyes burned at the sight of her brother-in-law's body strung up from the ceiling by tight chains and his body covered in thick, garnet blood. Jareth stood in front of his brother, a whip in his gloved hand. His riding outfit splattered in the dry liquid of his brothers body. Jareth pulled the heavy whip back and with all his might forced it to strike Draven's blood covered chest. Draven let out another blood freezing scream but all Jareth heard was Penelope's shriek. 

"Stop!" 

Both men's eyes found the small and innocent woman clinging tightly to her book, in the doorway. Penelope pressed her book to her chest as if it could protect her from facing the horrible image that now plagued her mind. Penelope looked down at her feet not meeting either man's eyes. Jareth swiped the blood from his whip and returned it to the mantle on the wall. He forced Penelope out of the room knowing the sight had deeply disturbed her pure mind. 

"What are you doing down here?" Jareth hissed. He went to touch her but saw his gloves covered in blood and stopped. Penelope would not look upon him. "Look at me, Penelope" he ordered. When she did, Jareth could see the fear that resided in her crystal blue eyes. She should fear him but not in this manner.

"I told you, i am cruel" he reminded her in a patronizing tone. Penelope's expression changed to concern and she stroked his cheek.

"You are not a cruel man but do you not believe he has suffered enough? It had been five days" Penelope spoke softly. Jareth wanted to tell her Draven could never suffer enough for the bruises that adorn her lips but he did not. Draven was family, whether or not he'd admit it. However, Jareth held no mercy for a man who would attempt to steal another man's wife. 

"There's not skin left to remove" Penelope noted. Jareth considered her words and crueler punishment found it's way to his complex mind.

"I will cease this punishment but, my precious wife, i need you to cleanse his wounds" Jareth smiled. He knew Penelope would not agree to this task without her own set of terms and conditions. Penelope did not care for Draven as she had once.

"Can Mavens not tend to him?" Penelope asked. Surly the goblin healer was better choice than a woman whose stomach turned at the sight of blood. 

"That would be the ideal choice but i believe under my supervision, if you tended to his wouds, would cause him mental pain" Jareth explained. If Jareth was there, Draven dare not touch Penelope. She considered her options either she cleaned Draven or Jareth tortured him to death. 

"As long as you remain besides me" Penelope confirmed.

Jareth nodded easing her mind and then went to release his brother from his shackles. Draven let the knowledge that Penelope saved him ease his broke heart and destroyed his stubborn fae pride. Jareth could tell Draven would not be able to walk on his own so he threw his arm over his shoulder and Jareth held Draven's rib cage on the opposite side. 

"Jareth" Draven breathed heavily as walked through the castle halls to the medical wing. "I am sorry" Draven tried to say loudly but i came out in a whisper. Jareth said nothing for he understood Draven's pain. Had Penelope fallen in love with Draven, Jareth would not have waited so long to act upon his desires. Jareth laid Draven down on th cot Penelope had prepared. A Goblin placed a bucket besides Penelope's feet as she gently began to remove the dried blood. Draven opened his mouth to speak but Penelope pushed her nail into a healing scar making him yelp in pain instead. 

"You do not get to speak!" she hissed and removed her finger. "You will remain silent until i leave the room" the Queen said with authority. Draven remained quiet as he was instructed while Jareth allowed a smile to form. Penelope really could be cruel when she needed to be.

It seemed to take hours before all the blood was removed from Draven's sliced body. When Penelope finally finished her bones ached, sore from scrubbing Draven's body. She quickly exited, promising to see Jareth in their chambers.

"Well done, brother. You've managed to make a pure hearted woman despise your very existence" Jareth laughed in amusement. "When you regain your strength you will leave and only return with permission of the Goblin Queen" Jareth said turning on his heels to leave. 

Jareth entered their chambers to find Penelope relaxing her aching body in a steaming tub on the balcony. Jareth walked outside, got down on his knees, and began to message her tense shoulders. She relaxed into his touch a grateful smile making it's way to her face. Jareth lived for moments like this, when he'd bring pleasure to her and set her mind at ease. He'd display his love and devotion to her because she had wiggled her way into his heart and made herself the center of his world. She turned her face up to look at him in complete adoration, making his heart squeeze in the way only she could make happen. He didn't understand her sometimes, he could be doing something as simple as writing and she would look at him adoringly. She saw the best in him, which many so easily dismissed. The adoration on her face now was well earned, however.

Penelope's bones ached so deeply, that the hot bath helped to remedy her but it was Jareth who freed her body from such suffering. His hands were soft and gentle as they were firm and hard. The way his hands found the source of her stress and caressed the tension willing it away was almost magical. Penelope knew it wasn't, he had taught her to notice when magic was used. He was just skilled in relieving her of pain. Penelope sunk under the water wetting her hair and rose again. 

Jareth returned to his method of disposing of the awful knots in her body. Jareth didn't realized he was humming but everything about this moment seemed perfect. His fingers running over her bare back as the moon fought for a optimal position in the midnight sky. Penelope stood up from the wooden tub and bent to kiss Jareth passionately. He was not expecting this, so when they broke apart he found himself laughing. Penelope stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. 

"Darling, i think you should bathe, you smeel of boiling sun and blood" she smiled heading inside but Jareth puller her into his chest smiling seductively at his wish. She wished she had his stamina. She stumbled slightly before smiling up at her husband.

"Won't you join me?" he offered. She let out a soft girlish laugh and kissed his nose.

"No, not tonight. I am tired and your stench could easily be from a dip in the Bog" she teased. 

He scoffed in mock defense and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to him. His arms firml wrapped around her and her back pressed against his front. She could feel his excitement but she wasn;t in the mood, not with how much her body still ached. She squirmed but he tickled her making her jerked back into him further. She turned to look at him and kissed his nose then he finally released her. She headed through the archway but paused before entering the room.

"I await the embrace of my fragrant king" she smiled. 

"Begone traitor" he joked.

Oh, how the two loved there playful banter, So, Jareth erased the wretched smell from his body and found the comfrot of his bed. Penelope instantly made her way into his arms for a peaceful slumber. There way nothing sexual about it, it was simply a woman seeking the protection of her husband as she slept. After the day Jareth had experienced, this was an uplifting way to end it.

  



	12. Trying Hard As Babe Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Draven had returned home to find the women still present, he felt guilty for he still did not know her name.

"What are you still doing here?" Draven asked as he entered his throne room. She was conversing with his guards, she smiled to him and turned revealing a slight bump. You wouldn't have noticed it if you were anyone other than her.

"Draven we must speak" she said sweetly. She faced the guards dismissing them with few words. 

"Goodbye Ms. Apnis" they acknowledged. Apnis was her name, at least now he knew her name.Everyone left the dark, star covered Throne Room except Apnis and Draven.

"I'm sorry but we must wed" she began. Draven rose his hand to stop her from speaking but halted himself. He remembered how Penelope reacted to him raising his hand against her. 

"Why?" he drawled out Apnis put on a sad toothy smile and pointed to her stomach. 

"You know as well as i what happens to Fae who conceive out of wed-lock" she cried. Draven stumbled and sat on his throne, how could this have happened! It was one night! Draven growled in anger at his choice: marry the women he just met or let her be killed because of his actions. Draven didn't need that blood on his hands.

"Very well, prepare everything. We wed in three days time" Draven ordered.

Apnis couldn't believe Draven agreed, though she could now relax. She had feared she would face death. She sent the guards to retrieve a priest and her brother. She would make it small, go through the ceremony and consummate the marriage then turn everyone away. She still loved Jareth but you can marry someone you do not love, right? Neither knew they thought the same thing. Draven wondered how he could marry a women who wasn't his Penelope. Then a vengeful smile spread across his lips. Draven pointed to a servant sweeping the ground.

"You there! Send word to the Goblin Kingdom, tell them the Dark Elf King will be married in three days and their presence is greatly recommended" Draven snapped at the Dark Elf. The tall lean elf made haste and left the king to his own.

Penelope's attention was drawn away from the flower beds by Jareth' hysterical laughter. Penelope wiped her hands on her gardening pants. 

"What is it?" she asked her husband. Jareth sat at the glass table where lunch had just been brought out, reading a letter. 

"My dear brother has returned home" Jareth laughed again.

Penelope sighed and got up to read the letter in her difficult husbands hands. The letter was informing and inviting them to Draven's wedding. When had he gotten engaged? She didn't even know he was courting anyone. If he was engaged, why had he kissed her? Penelope's eyes traveled down the invitation, when she found his brides name her eyes narrowed and she crumbled up the paper. 

"We are not going" she said tossing the paper away. Jareth was confused shouldn't she want to be free from the strain of Draven's love?

"Why not?" Jareth asked. 

"Did you not notice who his bride is?" she scoffed.

"I was preoccupied by his idiocy!"Jareth defended. 

"Apnis!" Penelope snapped.

That shut the confident king up. He would always regret that name. Apnis love him since the moment they met at the High Court. She had accompanied her father to the meeting, and in doing so Jareth was introduced to her. During this time he had been courting Penelope and would soon be engaged. Apnis's father had asked that Jareth offer Apnis a bed for a few nights while her father tended to courtly duties. He had accepted, which had been a mistake. In the carriage heading home she had thrown herself at him, when he refused her and told her of his courtship she began planning Penelope's destruction. She would end their courtship or she would end Penelope. Within the first night, Apnis had attempted twice to kill Penelope.Once by poisoning her dinner, and then pushing her out of the tower window of Jareth's study where Penelope had been waiting for him. Apnis was lustful, lovesick, crazy princess Jareth could never love. Penelope did not hate Apnis but she didn't want her around either of them. She feared for her life and the temptation she could give to Jareth. 

"Penelope, Draven needs someone to consummate their marriage" Jareth insisted.

He remembered Draven doing such a task for them. How could he not? The blasted priest had thought Jareth needed coaching. So while he bedded Penelope the old man would shout orders. Penelope was extremely uncomfortable with the situation as it was, three people watching her lose her virginity, and the priest shouts only made it worse. Frustration evident on Jareth's face, Penelope's eyes begged him not to say anything rude. 

"You have to put your hip into it!" the priest shouted. 

Jareth had had enough. He paused, placed one hand on the bed, his forearm resting on the head board, and his head resting on that arms, while the other one propped him up above Penelope. His breathing was labored but his words still came out menacing. 

"Will you be quiet! I am not an inexperienced fool, i know what i am doing!" he snapped turning his head to the group of Hoggle, the priest, and Draven. Penelope giggled slightly under him causing his cruel gaze to turn back on her naked form. "I would be careful precious, i hold all the power here" he warned. She reached up and kissed him and from their they resumed their mission. Sometime during this Draven led the men away from the newly weds. 

Jareth smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" Penelope demanded. She was frustrated with her husbands lack of seriousness. Jareth looked up at her smiling even brighter.

"I was just reliving our wedding night" he stated. He couldn't help but laugh as his brides face turn tomato red in embarrassment. It amazed him how modest she truly. 200 years of marriage, having performed ample sexual activities and she still felt uncomfortable speaking of it in public. Penelope sat down across the table from her husband and began to prepare his plate for him.

"We must go" Jareth spoke taking her hands in his. Penelope knew Jareth had to attend, but she did not. But she really did not want her husband around that seductive temptress when she wasn't there to remind him his bedroom activities had not gone stale. 

"We will go but you will be by my side the entire" Penelope bargained. Jareth let out a breathy laugh and looked down before returning his eyes to her.

"Darling, sex makes you uncomfortable. Are you sure you want to watch Draven bed Apnis?" Jareth asked. He knew she didn't, she had even looked away when he said the word 'sex'. Penelope didn't know why it made her so uneasy when she had an extremely exciting sex life herself, but it did. 

"I don't have to watch, i just have in the room" Penelope countered.

Jareth laughed again but agreed. Sight wouldn't be the only thing she had to worry about, Apnis wasn't exactly quiet. He pushed the moaning girl out of his mind and enjoyed lunch with his Penelope. He enjoyed their intellectual debates they could have at times like this. Penelope was so much deeper than normal woman. She was never satisfied with one syllable answers. She rather dress in boots and pants like a man than wear proper gown (though sometimes she did prefer a gown). She was not dependent on her features though she was in insecure. She was the hardest game Jareth had played and never once had be won. He wasn't ever going to stop, not until he emerged victorious (which Penelope never would allow, not when she controlled how the game was played). 


	13. Boys Come 'Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

So they went to the wedding, much to Penelope's dismay. True to his words, Jareth remained by her side.They arrived at the Dark Elf Kingdom were not many people seemed to be in attendance. 

"Brother!" Draven's voice cheered. Jareth helped his wife out of the carriage like a proper gentleman, before turning around to look at Draven.

"Where are all you guests?" Jareth asked.

"Apnis didn't want a grand wedding, small simple with few people" Draven explained.

Jareth knew Draven would never agree to such a thing, not when their parents were High King and Queen of the entire Underground. Something didn't sit right about this situation. It seemed like Draven was trying to marry too fast, but why? Was he so desperate for love now that Penelope had rejected him? Jareth laced his arm with Penelope and made their way into the castle. Before they stepped through the door a dark fog caught Jareth's eyes. Everything clicked then.  
  
"You impregnated her?" Jareth said in disbelief. Draven turned around stricken with dread. How had Jareth not seen this! Draven accusing Penelope of being pregnant but it was Apnis. 

"Brother, please she can not die for my foolish mistakes" Draven begged.

Normally, Jareth would enjoy his step-brother begging at his feet, but now Jareth just pitted the man. How could Draven been so foolish, had he not had plenty of experience to prevent such a mistake? Or perhaps he just let all the other women die because of his lust. Jareth had never been so foolish. He was smart, when he met, Penelope he stopped. He did not have sex again until the night he married her.

"Draven you know our laws" Jareth growled.

"Please it's been two days no one will know. They will assume the baby was conceived tonight" Draven pleaded. 

Jareth dared a look at Penelope, she looked at Draven with no remorse, she looked at Penelope. She looked at Draven with no remorse, she looked sick. Then again Penelope was a firm believer in waiting until marriage for sex., Jareth knew it well. He had not been allowed to kiss her until he announced to his kingdom his courtship with her, and not been allowed to bed her until their wedding night.

"Do you not think people will become suspicious? You left the ball together, never meet before then, and now two days later you are getting married. Their is evidence of a new child!" Jareth hissed.

Draven placed his hands on Jareth's shoulders. Penelope knew the desperation that filled his eyes and she knew Draven craved the love Jareth had. The Goblin Queen placed her hand on the Dark Elf Kings shoulder. Both men's eyes turned to look at her. 

"We will keep this between us but you have to promise to love Apnis" Penelope offered. Jareth smiled at his wife, it made perfect sense. Jareth looked back at his brother, Draven had no idea how to love a woman, he only knew how to make love. 

"Love is not something you can learn but it's something you must fight for" Jareth reassured.

Draven nodded to accept Penelope's offer. It truly was simple, the only ones in attendance were the Goblin King and Queen and Apnis's father. Jareth was surprised her father agreed to this union. There are social rules throughout the Underground of the way courting and marriages should be done. Jareth was glad to avoid most rules since Penelope was not fae, he was able to avoid almost all. In fact Apnis's father seemed pleased at his daughter marrying Draven, though they had just met. They said their vows and all too soon they all gathered in the couples bed chambers, much to Penelope dislike. She stood behind Jareth, her arms wrapped around his waist and placed her head between his shoulder blades.

She didn't know why the whole idea of intercourse made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. Apnis was uncomfortable as well, however, it was not the same as Penelope's discomfort. She did not like the idea of her love watching his brother bed her while his bride clung to him. Her father wouldn't make it any worse for Apnis. She could moan and scream and moan and make Jareth desire her as well as infuriate Penelope but she choose not to. She was going to be a mother now, she needed to be intelligent and responsible. As soon as was allowed Jareth escorted Penelope out of the room. She looked very pale and tired. 

"I did warn you" Jareth smirked. Penelope stopped walking and grabbed her stomach. It turned and spun threatening to release it's contents.

"It's not that" she said. She grabbed her head while keeping one hand on her stomach. Her skull throbbed like a jack hammer trying to crack her bone structure. All at once everything intensified and abruptly stopped. The instant changes caused Penelope to vomit. Jareth stepped back to avoid contact with the fowl mess. He let her release everything she needed and quickly retreated to a bathing room. He cleaned her up and washed out her mouth. 

"Do you fell any better?" he asked. She smiled up as him so he knew she was fine. He left to find a servant.


	14. Throw in My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

_'Go into the Labyrinth ... find the wiseman, he will lead you to Gaea and all will be revealed'_ the voice sounded in Penelope's mind. It sounded like an aged woman. Penelope was confused, she didn't know what to think of the voice. Had it been meant for her? But then again who else lived in the Labyrinth?

Jareth returned, a servant in toe. The Dark Elf handed Penelope a glass of a vile looking purple tonic. Penelope looked at Jareth for approval before drinking the remedy. She was after all in Draven's Kingdom, she didn't know what the Fae would do anymore. She didn't him like she thought she had. Jareth nodded and Penelope poured the awful liquid down her throat, it burned as it went down and tasted similar to her vomit had. She quickly retracted the glass from her lips.

"What was that?" she groaned.

"A tonic to help your stomach as well as put you to sleep for our journey home" Jareth explained.

Penelope didn't feel tired but she knew it was only a matter of time before the tonic took effect. Jareth helped her into their carriage and they were off, heading to the sanctuary and security of the Goblin Kingdom. As they rode off into the night, Penelope's heavy eyelids began to close, but she fought against her exhaustion. Jareth rolled his eyes at his stubborn wife and pulled her to lay on his chest.

"Sleep, I will wake you when we arrive" he lied but Penelope was too tired to examine her husbands words. She let sleep descend upon her.

_'Wake up little one ... wake up child, you must see Gaea'_

Penelope's eyes fluttered open to the stone all's of her bed chambers glowing from the afternoon sun. 

'Damn it, Jareth' she thought as she got out of bed, wearing only her panties and Jareth's black poet's shirt. She stormed down the halls and into his study.

"Jareth!" she growled.

His eyes turned lazily to look at his heated wife. His bored expression turned to a smile he noticed her lack of clothing and a predatory gleam rose in his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she hissed.

"If I were to wake you under the influence of a powerful exlir such as the tonic we administered, I would risk your life. I couldn't do that, now could I? What would people say? You have even provided me with an heir yet"

He smirked with that infuriating arrogance. Penelope's anger clearly visible, he needed to ease that fury or face her cruelty

"How about a stroll in your lovely garden?" he offered. Penelope's eyes cut into him and she considered accepting his offer, to be just husband and wife for the day.

_'No, you must speak with Gaea'_

The voice was insistent upon the meeting of Penelope and Gaea. Penelope was too trusting, she accepted the voice as friendly.

"I can't, I have important duties to tend to which is why I am so cross with you" Penelope explained. Jareth placed his paperwork on his desk and cross his long slender legs over the arm of his chair.

"What must be done today that you deny your husband a relaxing walk through the fruit of your labors?" he questioned.

Penelope thought carefully about her answer for some odd reason she did not want to tell Jareth about Gaea. Never once had she hide anything from him but right now she felt as if she had no other choice. She quickly thought of something believable to use as an excuse.

"The firey's burnt down Sir Didyamus's home. I promised him I would help repair it when we returned from Draven's wedding" Penelope lied.

She was well aware of the fox terriers loyalty to the Goblin King but she also knew how much love and care he held for her as well. Didyamus would lie for Penelope if she asked him to Besides, Jareth despised the dwarf Hoggle who spent much time with Ludo and Didyamus since the experience with Sarah Williams.

"I could offer my assistance" Jareth suggested. He wanted time with his wife, even if that meant he had to work hard for the first time in his life.

"Do you think that wise? You do not particularly care for Hoggle nor he you" Penelope said sheepishly She didn't want to give him any reason to doubt her intentions.

"Your right," he removed himself from his chair and stood before her, gently grasping her shoulders. "Please return for dinner" he said.

She pecked him on the lips and returned to her bedchambers to change. Jareth watched her go, but something wasn't quiet right. Him, being who he was, he couldn't let anything go.

"I'll just pop in to visit the Guardian of my Bog" Jareth whispered softly.

Penelope made her way into the Labyrinth, she had made it to the archway where just beyond the wiseman sat. That's when Hoggle rounded to the corner and found her.

"Penelope?" he questioned.

"Hello Hoggle" she smiled but the dwarf could tell she was distracted by something. Penelope was his friend he should know what was troubling her so.

"What yer doing?" he asked. Penelope could tell she was in for an interrogation if she didn't answer right but perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Years of being married to Jareth had taught her to be conniving and awakened her to just how manipulative she could be.

"I have to do something but the king must'n find out. I need you to go to Sir Didaymus and cover for me" she explained.

Her voice was rushed and so unlike the Queen, however her charm was showing through and had Hoggle almost melting at her feet. Hoggle knew Penelope shared everything with that rat Jareth, so why was this any different? Did Penelope finally decided to leave the Underground and Jareth behind?

"I told the king that fireys burned down Didaymus's home and had to spend my day repairing it. Please help me with this Hoggle?" Penelope said in one breath.

She regained her proper breathing before Hoggle nodded. As soon as he accepted, Penelope made her way to the wiseman. Hoggle's worry for his dear friend prevented him from joining the fox terrier and his loyal steed. Instead he hid behind a hedge and listened to the conversation between the two.

"I need to see this Gaea who insists on seeing me" Penelope sounded far too annoyed to really be the Goblin Queen he knew and loved.

Hoggle had only heard the name Gaea once and it wasn't on pleasant terms. Hoggle believed Gaea to be an evil woman who lured beautiful young women into her cave to kill and make herself a new skin from their flesh. Hoggle had wanted to help Penelope but her safety was at risk. He headed towards the Bog to inform the King what he had witnessed.

  



	15. Power of Voo Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

"You wish to speak with Gaea?" the wisemans voice aged and raspy, as if he was difficult for him to speak.

"Yes" Penelope said, her voice was forced to be calm.

The wiseman laughed, however his hat stared at her in scrutiny. The wiseman placed his hat on the ground and ever so slowly it expanded and grew into a tall beautiful woman covered in plant life. The woman smiled down at Penelope as if she was a mother evaluating her daughter and attempting to belittle her.

"I am Gaea and i have waited a long time to make you acquaintance Goblin Queen" Gaea smile soften at Penelope's intense confusion. "Come, there is much to discuss"

Gaea gestured for Penelope to follow her as she led her towards the cave she called home.

Jareth was standing in front of the untouched home of Sir Didyamus as the little creature defended his humble abode.

"Sire, i assure thou thy home is in perfect condition" he said proudly.

"Yes, i can see that, thank you" Jareth said sarcastically.

Jareth didn't expect to find his Queen had lied to him. Sir Didyamus didn't understand why the Goblin King was so cross his home. The fox looked at the hallowed out tree that he called home, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"It would appear as though the Queen had other intentions in the Labyrinth" Jareth answered his unspoken question, his eyes staring off into nowhere, his fingers pressed against his lips.

She had never lied to him, never gave him a reason not to trust her, what had changed? Then the events as of late entered his mind and had the King thinking the worst of his bride. 'She had betray our bond of marriage. She seeks another' Jareth thought. He was prepared to murder any man who dare touch his beloved Penelope, she was property of the Goblin King and no one dare touch what is his. They heard small feet running towards them, Jareth wasn't bothered by it but for Sir Didyamus this was a chance to defend his honor and impress his King.

"I shall defend thee, Your Majesty" Didyamus rose his tiny sword as Jareth rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight. Hoggle came running towards them.

"Your Highness! It's Penelope" Hoggle cried.

'I'm sure it is' Jareth thought. His mind brought him a mental picture of Penelope nude in the arms of a bare male. The idea of her betraying him brought out the cruelty he saved for his subjects and prisoners. His emotions frightened him he was concerned about what he would do to her once he got her from the man and murder him in nakedness.

"She's going to see Gaea!" Hoggle cried.

Just like that his anger evaporated into nothing and he felt the urge to laugh. Gaea? As in the Aboveground's name for the woman they called Mother Nature? Why was that reason to panic? More importantly why was that reason for Penelope t lie to him? Then again Gaea is not a real person.

"Mother Earth?" Jareth asked.

Hoggle was confused as was Didyamus. Didyamus stepped forward being the noble and brave servant to the King.

"Sire the only Gaea thy has't heard, devours beauty from thine flesh of young maidens" the fox said as a state of melancholy washed over him. Jareth laughed he couldn't help it, his subjects were not exposed to the Aboveground, they couldn't possibly hope to comprehend the amusement of this.

"Gaea is a legend from the Aboveground. She brings life not death and she is but a myth" he explained.

Hoggle stepped forward with a defiant smirk. For once he had the upper hand on Jareth, he only wish it was under different circumstances. If Penelope's safety wasn't in question he would prolong the time as much as possible but it was and time was valuable.

"Then who led her to that cave?" Hoggle asked. Jareth's joking matter disapated, sure Gaea was a myth but there was always people out there who would stop at nothing to harm the Queen and the Kingdom.

"Take me" Jareth ordered and the three men set forth together with one common goal: Penelope.

"Your voice, it's bee calling to me" Penelope sounded strained and tired as if simply sitting across from this woman was draining her of all her energy.

The cave was warm and cozy, something simple and ordinary. Something Penelope hadn't realized she had missed. With Jareth everything was as extreme as his wardrobe. Was it so wrong that she missed normality?

"Yes, i've been watching you for quiet sometime and i thought i should explain what is happening to you and Apnis" Gaea began. "You've no doubt noticed the fogged over area outside the Labyrinth, that Kingdom will belong to your unborn son"

Gaea pointed at Penelope's stomach and smiled. Penelope opened her mouth to protest, explain that she wasn't pregnant but Gaea held her tan palm up t hush the younger girl.

"You are in fact pregnant, i simply manipulated a situation to fulfill the destiny of Apnis. She is not pregnant, i simply implanted the idea in her mind. She may have appeared to be developing but she was not really. You were so ill yesterday from coming in contact with my magic, your son didn't like it" Gaea finished her story and smiled as if the story gave her a new sense of pride.

Penelope was usually in control of her emotions but she couldn't help the rage she felt. Had this woman's magic harmed her baby? The rage she felt traveled through her throat and out of her mouth.

"You thought it alright to risk an unborn child's life! All for what?" Penelope's voice cracked like a whip slashing into Gaea. Her eyes like poison flowing from Penelope's blue orbs into Gaea's violet eyes. Penelope stood, her stand tall and threatening but Gaea kept smiling.

'Never mess with a mother's cub' Gaea thought.

"Is stealing children not the business your husband participates in? What makes him different from me?" Gaea questioned. Penelope went to retort but stopped. There was nothing she could say without seeming like a naive child.

"And anyways your son just solved a bothersome problem for me, something i've been trying to solve for centuries" Gaea explained. She rubbed her temples as if this task had caused her a great deal of stress and annoyance.

"What problems?" Penelope demanded. The Queen's voice only seemed to become more dangerous with each word she spoke. Malice dropping from hers delicate lips.

"The union of Draven and Apnis f course. The fates have written that they belong to each other for at least the last six centuries" Gaea stated.

Penelope returned to her chair, her head was spinning and her eyes were becoming dizzy. Was her son really put in danger because fate had decided Apnis and Draven should get married? Nothing would ever be a worthy cause to endanger her offspring. A form appeared behind Gaea and brought a knife to her throat.

"It's about time, Jareth" Gaea purred. Jareth spun the woman around and froze. Penelope stayed put knowing not to anger him anymore.

"This is not Gaea this is a fate" Jareth declared.

Penelope walked over to Jareth and watched the woman transform back into the wisemans hat.

"Gaea sounds regal, don't you think?" the hat croaked.

The hat sat on the ground to await the return of the wiseman.

  



	16. Mackin' Sex Appealin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Jareth had said nothing to Penelope the entire trek home and she did not attempt to speak. She knew he should be upset that she had lied but he really shouldn't be at the anger level he was. Once home she followed him to his throne but she remained standing as he plopped down onto his throne. Penelope stood in front of Jareth, her eyes glued to him, demanding he explain himself. He remained silent and his silence drove her mad.

"Say something!" she ordered.

Jareth turned his eyes to the woman before him, he liked that his silence was threatening to her. She needed to feel the guilt and remorse for lying to him. Alone in the Labyrinth she really could have been in danger.

"What would you like me to say?" he smirked. Penelope groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. 

"You're impossible!" she shouted. Jareth's smirk became even more noticeable, 'the guilty bird always sings'. Penelope paced back and forth and Jareth's eyes followed her.

"Yes i lied but would you have really let me go into the Labyrinth to meet with an unknown woman?" she stopped pacing to ask her question. She didn't wait for a response, she advanced towards him her arms swinging wildly in her frustration.

"And if you had said no, we would completely in the dark. We would never know Apnis is not with child but i am!" Penelope ranted.

The sentence caught Jareth's attention and though Penelope was still speaking, Jareth heard nothing else. Penelope is pregnant! Apnis is not pregnant, how is that possible? Jareth grasped Penelope's wrists and met her eyes.

"You are pregnant?" he asked, Penelope nodded confused hadn't she just made that clear. "Apnis's child has died?" he asked. Penelope's anger hit an all time high.

"Oh, no! Apnis was never pregnant Gaea used my pregnancy as a ploy to make Apnis appear to be with child so Draven and Apnis would wed. Gaea's magic harmed our son while i was near Apnis" Penelope explained.

Jareth sat back on his throne for fear he would collapse. This was a lot to process after everything that had been happening. He was to be a father? He was not fit for fatherhood he was too immature. And why had a fate involved herself in such a manner?

"A son?" Jareth's voice was a whisper. Penelope's negative emotions all defused when she heard the softness of Jareth's voice and found fear in those omniscient eyes. Penelope drew closer to her husband and kneeled before him so he had to look down at her.

"Yes" she spoke carefully. Jareth reached on hand down to caress her cheek.

"We aren't ready for such a demanding job" he said raising his eyebrows at his own admission. Penelope kissed his palm.

"Is anyone ever really ready?" she smiled. Jareth wanted to laugh, Penelope had never seen a fae child, she didn't know the dangers and hardships she would face. If the child's personality was even a fraction of his, they were in great peril indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

"Jareth, I'm not sure I can do this?" Penelope said backing away. Jareth placed an arm around the back of her hips and a hand on her forearm. He guided her towards the door of their balcony in their bedroom.

"You must, it is a tradition of the Underground" Jareth sighed.

They had fought back and forth about announcing she was pregnant. It wasn't divulging the fact that she was to bring new life into the world, it was Jareth wanted to tell everyone the gender. In the Aboveground, where she was raised, the gender was supposed to be a surprise discovered when the child was born. It built up suspense and peaked interest in the newborn. Even worse than telling the kingdom of the gender, Jareth wanted to announce the unborn prince's name. This was something she would not stand for. She firmly believed you couldn't name someone before you've met. She wouldn't name the Goblin Prince until she gave birth.

"I won't do this! It breaks the traditions I was raised into" Penelope breathed heavily, like she was gasping for air. Jareth's agitation was reaching a breaking point.

"Traditions you abandoned long ago! You are the Goblin Queen, you belong to me and you will do as I say!" he snapped, finally reaching his breaking point. Penelope felt his hold on her tighten as he spoke. She cried out in pain and Jareth released her, his guilt masked by his annoyance. She wanted to remind him she was someone courtier, she was his wife but she was not property.

"Please understand?" Penelope's voice cracked.

Jareth recognized that look in her eyes. The headstrong King threw his hands up in the air and walked a full circle ruffling his hair as he walked about. It was messier now but all the more attractive. He would approach this as he did his treaties with other kingdoms, for his bride was a force not to be taken lightly. He chose his battles with her very carefully for if he chose wrong he would greatly regret it, he was supposed to be the one feared but oh how he feared her.

"Shall we compromise? We announce the son you bare but do not release his name until the day of his birth" Jareth offered.

Penelope was just as stubborn as the cruel king, she wanted to refuse his offer but she had to stop and consider how generous he was being. Jareth studied her with his piercing eyes as she considered his offer. Jareth knew the traditions of the Underground, and he knew all the loopholes around them. It was a tradition for a royal couple to take to their balcony and announce the Prince/Princess and their names. If it was a young prince, his land would be revealed to the Kings subjects. If it be a princess, you were to announce and arranged marriage or the age she would begin courting potential suitors.

"Alright" Penelope gave in. Jareth relaxed slightly and began towards the door. Penelope grabbed Jareth's arm t stop him, she spun him around to face her and pressed her red lips to his glossed over ones. "Thank you" she smiled and took his arm to address the Goblin Kingdom.

Penelope remembered the only other time she had been to address their subjects of their kingdom. It was her wedding night, after they had consummated the marriage. She clung tightly to Jareth's arm, she didn't like crowds and she especially didn't like all eyes on her. It made it worse knowing she would be facing the entire Kingdom at once, individually she liked. 

"Picture them in their undergarments" she whispered to herself. Jareth laughed having heard what she'd muttered. She could destroy anyone with a single look but she was frightened to be looked upon by so many other eyes. They walked out, arms crossed together and Jareth holding his trembling wife.

"Behold the Goblin Queen!" Jareth spoke loudly but he didn't yell, he didn't need to they heard. He took a step back and motioned to her new bride.

"Long live Queen Penelope!" Jareth had said first then the crowd joined in. Penelope remained silent but trembling during that whole ordeal. Penelope was snapped back to reality as they approached the rail of the balcony.

"'Tis good news we bring" Jareth smiled down at Penelope. She looked up at him with her bulging blue eyes stricken with fear. Jareth knew she couldn't speak, her voice abandoned her as soon as she saw all the eyes.

"A son is to be born!" cheers erupted from his subjects. "He is to rule the land between brother's and expand to the once great land of my step-father" Jareth's smiled widened as the excitement of his subjects reached his ears. He looked at Penelope than t the crowd. They awaited the child's name, he didn't like abandoning their traditions, he really didn't.

"As you well know our Queen was born in the mysteries of the Aboveground. Such traditions she has come to know, has not permitted us from naming the unborn prince until he is born" Jareth said.

His voice was a warning to any who would protest. Penelope smiled through her rapidly beating heart. Jareth took her back into the comfort of their bed chambers. Penelope allowed a few tears to fall.

"They must hate a human being their Queen" she stated. Penelope sat at the edge of the bed and aligned her eyes with the stone floor. Jareth came to kneel before her and comforted her, the way only a husband could.

"A human they have time and time again protected? Against their Cruel King? Against the kidnapping by the Troll King? Against the Orc's attempt to eat you? How could such hate exist behind that kind of love and devotion?" he listed.

Penelope laughed remembering the Orc's tying her up and suspending her above a boiling pot of vegetables and seasons. It had been a Goblin named Hansel to save her, with the help of Jareth of course.

"I still don't believe i appear appetizing" she laughed. Jareth gave his confident cocky smirk.

"Trust me, my dear" he started kissing her forehead. "You are delicious" Jareth responded making her turn bright red.

He whipped his head back in laughter, Penelope just turned the deepest red from embarrassment. Jareth returned to reality. For many years now, he had taken pleasure in her embarrassment and making her feel out of place at the same time he made her feel loved. He remembered the day he asked her about her disapproval of open discussions of sensual acts.

"Why does the topic cause you distaste but the action allows the hungry women out?" he'd asked stroking her bare shoulder. They lay in bed, exhausted, sweaty, and nude. Penelope pressed against him as close as she could with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't open her eyes but she did answer him in her sleepy voice.

"Sex is not something to brag of. It is the ultimate action of marriage whereas the ultimate action of love would be nude of mind. Sex is a perk but also a sin. Men seek the action to satisfy their needs with no concern for the women"

Jareth listened intently to the words of his lover spoke. She was wise beyond her years and truly his match. He had been the puppet master, controlling all who entered his kingdom. Penelope was not a puppet, she was the whole show, commanding the masters at her will. Jareth the puppet and Penelope the master of his will.

"Sex is lust and desire, easily found, easily forgotten. However, love? That is the ultimate gift. Sexual acts spoken out loud make me uncomfortable because it reminds me of those things, reminds me f the man of whom my father was" Penelope finished.

She needn't say more, he knew her past, knew her horrible infliction's. Jareth had a way of easing the emotions while keeping his serious mysterious persona.

"Yes, well everyone is dying to know what intercourse is like when married to the Goblin King" he smirked. Penelope laughed, this was usual pillow talk for them and no one was around to hear the modest woman's response.

"I think he needs to improve his foreplay and remember his wife is not immortal. She can not go as long as he can" she teased and looked up at him.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at his wife and smacked her with a pillow. How dare she declare his actions as anything less than extraordinary? Penelope tried to fight the bright smile as she pulled the pillow underneath her.

"Shall i critique you then?" he smirked although his pride hurt a little.

"Oh, please do" she purred in his ear sending chills down his spine. He let out a feral growl.

"You are too desirable for your own good" he decided.


	18. Between the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

  
Author's notes: Please be cautious of nudity in this chapter  


* * *

He loved Penelope, he truly did, but right now he couldn't stand her presence. Her pregnancy was making her a nuisance, she was hypersensitive all the time and very horny. H couldn't keep up with her needs, nor could he catch his breath long enough to satisfy her odd cravings. The first trimester wasn't so bad but as she progressed so did her moody behavior. Jareth retied his cloak, growling in annoyance, he'd tied the damn thing four times now. Penelope smiled at his struggles and offered him her aid. She herself wore a lovely violet gown that supported her prominent bundle. She pushed his hands away and tied it for him, even when he started at her in a way that many had grown to fear.

"I do not need assistance" he sneered.

Penelope's smile only widened at his obvious annoyance. This only frustrated him further; he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Now he remembered why he was against marriage and children, the effort never seemed worth it. He wasn't patient when it came to Penelope, but looking at her, seeing the way she glows, he would definitely try. She truly was a sight, even with her bulging belly. Jareth crouch down and placed a gentle kiss on the fabric of her stomach, as he did there was a harsh kick in her stomach. The child was half fae, much stronger then Penelope. She sat down for a minute to relax but Jareth's eyes remained on her stomach thinking the child was already rebelling against him. If you wanted to hurt the Goblin King the best way would be to target his weakness: that would always be Penelope. If the child hurt her now, Jareth would be sure he regretted it later on in life.

"Shall we go? I'm sure they will notice the absence of the guest of honor" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jareth took her hand and pulled her s she stood in front of him, the back of her body pressed against the front of his. His arms wrapped around her waist so his hands came to rest on her tummy. He brought his head down to rest on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You are the only gift I desire" his voice was seductive but held no power over her whatsoever.

As aggravating as it was, Jareth understood. If he had an extra few pounds fighting against him constantly he wouldn't get involved in strenuous activity either. Penelope closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him. The baby was becoming difficult to bare and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. Moments like this refreshed her, gave her the strength she needed to carry his seed.

"I'm not going anywhere" she promised.

He smiled sadly because as much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn't. Yes, they were immortal but immortals can be killed but they don't die of their own accord. He had many enemies which meant his life and the lives of all his subjects would always protect Penelope even at the risk of his own life, nothing was impossible. His wife was someone he would keep out of risky situations but her promise wasn't up to her to keep, it was his responsibility. He took his wife's hand and led her to the birthday party that awaited him. Normally he loved be the center of attention but not today. He was in no mood to entertain, he just wanted a quiet evening of his laying in his arms. It was unlike him, but that's how he wanted to spend his birthday.

The party seemed to past far too slowly, Penelope by his side, dancing with him until her feet hurt. They danced because it was proper but they were consumed by each other, not looking around the room like all the other couples. They didn't care about anyone else's opinion, far too many fae did. When she needed to sit down she gladly permitted him to dance with whomever he wanted for however long he wanted. She didn't want to be the reason he couldn't enjoy the evening, he already refused alcohol because she couldn't drink either. The Troll King came over to the Goblin Queen while Jareth danced with a young courtier.

"Has your husband already grown tired of you?" the Troll King asked as he sat besides Penelope. She rolled her eyes and drank deeply of the water in her hands.

"I simply urged him to celebrate while I rest" Penelope answered. She kept her eyes on the dance floor and away from disgusting man.

"So you've grown bored of him then? The offer for you to be my mistress still stands, you know?" he said placing a hand on her covered thigh. Penelope quickly pushed him away, revolted by his existence. She stood and turned to him, repulsed by his sinful desires t have her.

"Life with my husband is extraordinary, best sex I've ever had. I do believe your last mistress explained sex with you as less than adequate. Why would I give up a Sex God for a disappointment?" Penelope questioned.

She didn't realized her voice had been so loud, the people nearest were staring at her, eyes wide in shock. The Goblin Queen had spoke of sex in a public setting was like hell freezing over. Jareth was glad to have heard every word of Penelope's statement he'd be sure to tease her later. However, he needed to save her from her own anger. He strode over putting himself between his Queen and the Troll King.

"I suggest you stay away from my belongings or you might just lose that hand, Marvolio" Jareth warned. Marvolio sneered and walked over to where his wife and mistress stood awaiting his return. Jareth turned to his bride with an arrogant smirk.

"Sex God? Last time we discussed this you expressed the exhaustion I caused and terrible foreplay" he reminded. Penelope rolled her eyes at him, of course he'd heard. He only heard because she didn't want him to.

"I wasn't immortal then, was I?" she quirked an eyebrow then. She walked up to him so she had to look up at him. He looked down at her, over his chin. "Besides, I am more than happy to lie for you, your majesty" she purred seductively before trying to escape.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her, preventing her quick getaway, he couldn't let her leave on such a perfect note. Her words had been a joke and they both knew that, she found him completely irresistible in all aspects of life. Sex God was just one way she would describe his bedroom performance. He knew that as well as she but she had been teasing him, no one, not even the Queen teases the Goblin King. She had been a virgin when they had first had intercourse, taking that innocence from her had been such a wonderful experience for him, even with her inexperience body. It was more exciting teaching her all the things he knew, he liked, as well as discovering what she liked.

"Perhaps I should punish that filthy mouth" he smirked. Penelope smiled but he could see the exhaustion in her eyes, she was too tired for his punishment but she wasn't going to get away free. He'd get her later.

"Let's go home" she whispered. So they did and Jareth got the birthday he wanted, peaceful relaxation in their bed. No sex, just nude bodies pressed together in a loving embrace as they fell asleep. 


	19. Bad Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

"Jareth!" Penelope screamed out in agony. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. She was suffering from violent waves of pain surging through her entire being. Her water had not yet broken and she didn't believe labor would be this painful, besides their child wasn't due for another two weeks.

Jareth opened his eyes not hearing the pain in his wife's voice, he was fully aware of the situation as he tried to rid the sleep from his eyes. She began to cry out, her voice shattering his spirit like glass breaking against the walls. The excruciating pain she was suffering broke Jareth's heart, he threw the covers away from them to discover a steady pool of blood leaking from his wife's heavenly parts. No words needed to be spoken as the panic welled in the both of them. The worry in Jareth's eyes could not be measured, the fear could not be measured, and the sadness could not be measured.

He stumbled from the bed rushing to clothe him as he ran through the castle finally reaching the sleeping quarters of his healers. He woke the nearest one and teleported them back to his chambers where Penelope's screams continued to shatter the hearts of anyone who heard. The deep crimson of her blood stained their white sheets, soaking into the bed itself. He watched as the healer tended to Penelope, soothing the pain into numbness so her body wouldn't divulge her pain to her mind, and coaxing her into a deep slumber. He watched feelings so insignificant, weak, powerless, vulnerable. He was supposed to be her protector, her savior yet he could do nothing be seek others to help her now. He had failed her as a husband and as a king and he would never be able to cope with that, especially if this was the end.

The healer finished mending Penelope and looked to Jareth, her expression was somber as she led her king into the hall to discuss Penelope's condition. Her disheartening expression had Jareth on edge, filling with despair as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"The child is killing your wife, he is ill and has brought that illness upon your wife. You can only save one: your child or your wife" the healer explained.

Jareth should have taken time to consider his options but he knew he'd always choose Penelope, always. He could never be a single father, there were no pros to saving his son if he lost her in the process. She was more than just a lover, more than a wife, she had wormed her way into his heart and placed herself at the center of his life. Without that center, his life would be an empty void and she wouldn't be there to fill the dark whole left in his heart.

"Save her" Jareth instructed. The guilt that swarmed the healers face frightened Jareth, she would not meet his gaze, instead she looked down at her hands and she wrung them.

"I can't, the Queen has forbid me from harming the child" the healer said quietly.

Jareth wasn't mad at the healer, he was livid. She was willing to let the Queen live for the sake of a murderous unborn? He gripped the healer's throat tightly, cutting off her ability to breath, she gasped and coughed trying with all her might to breath but it was no use the King held her in a death grip. He brought his face close to hers, his breath dripping with malice, his eyes burning like a hungry animal.

"I will not let her die" Jareth whispered so quietly, it was a wonder anyone heard him at all. He threw the healers body against the wall and she slumped to the ground. Temporarily unconscious from the violence he had inflicted upon her. If this was how their King would behave given Penelope's untimely departure, the kingdom would be sure to protect their queen at all costs.

Jareth stormed into the room again, striding to the bed where she slumbered. If his healers refused to heal her he was left with no choice. Perhaps _they _could save both lives if not just Penelope's. He scooped her up into his arms and took her to the one place he swore he'd never take her again. The one place she never wanted to think about again. The one place she would never be able to escaped it seems. 


	20. I Saw My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Penelope woke up in a bright white room, surrounded by medical tools and her baby bump gone. She looked around the room for Jareth but she was completely alone, even her wedding ring was absent from the picture. Her panic rose, she knew her life in the Labyrinth was real, there was no way it could have been a dream, it was too real. Then again it might have been, she was completely happy and in reality there are no happy endings. Her eyes adjusted and she realized she was in a hospital room, but she didn't know why. She sat up slowly but there was no pain whatsoever, she was dizzy from the sudden change of position but that was it. Her stomach growled, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Carefully she placed her feet bare feet on the cold hard ground. She winced under the harshness of the perfectly freezing hospital floor. She stood, caught her balance before exiting her assigned room, wearing the hospital gown and nothing else.

People completely ignored her presence, almost as if she was a ghost, Penelope didn't care she was on the hunt. Her endless search for her beloved husband had begun and she wasn't going to stop until she was held in the strong embrace of her King. His reassuring voice explaining everything to her, because he knew she would want an explanation. He had promised to never bring her to the Aboveground again but he had lied and broke his promise because here she was, wandering around an Aboveground hospital.

"Oh, good you're awake" a kind doctor smiled at her as he walked up. Penelope didn't care. "Would you like to meet your son?" he asked. Her son? Did that mean it was real? She had married Jareth and she'd had his baby. Looking around she could find no indication that Jareth was here, but surely a king wouldn't abandon his queen after providing him a prince.

"I want to find my husband first" Penelope answered. The doctor looked at her confused, perhaps she wasn't fully recovered..

"Penelope, you aren't married. The father of your child was a one night stand. At least that's what your father told me when he came to visit you" the doctor explained.

Fear, unbearable fear coursed through Penelope, not only had Jareth brought her to the Aboveground he had brought her to the hospital where he father had worked. He had seen her while she slept, he could have killed her then but perhaps he was waiting for her to wake before draining the life out of her and bringing forth her death. Words couldn't hope to describe how vulnerable she felt, how victimized. This had to be some sick joke someone was playing on her. She allowed the doctor to lead her to the nursery to see her son.

"Right there" he said.

He pointed to a tall blonde man wearing hospital scrubs holding a baby in his arms. Penelope couldn't contain herself, she ran to him, quickly indentifying those mismatched eyes. The relief that filled her was clearly evident as she flung her arms around him. He held the baby tightly to ensure he didn't drop him when Penelope attacked. She pulled down the mask that had been covering his lips and forced hers to capture his. He pulled back smiling. During this time the doctor had left.

"Someone missed me" he teased. Penelope glared at him with that stare that could freeze fire.

"Don't ever do this again I thought .... I thought ..." she couldn't finish, the tears stung as they finally fell.

Jareth realized the seriousness of his actions, he never thought she would have doubted he would be here. She believed in him, why would doubt him? But in a world such as this, she would be considered insane for claiming she was married to him. He took one hand and gently caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. She nuzzled into it before he guided her face back to his lips again. The crying bundle in Jareth's arms reminded them of the situation at hand. The baby cried for its parents attention he was born now, he needed to be the center of attention, just like his father.

"What shall we call him?" she asked Jareth. Normally, she would want to participate in the naming but Jareth knew more than she.

"Zenki" Jareth answered. Penelope smiled, the name sounded so lovely.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Man of intelligence" Jareth brought his arms to Penelope so she could hold her son. She looked down t the child in her arms. His baby fuzz hair was dark like hers and his eyes, how memorizing. One was blue, so blue it was like the afternoon sky on a sunny day and the other was like the green of meadows. He smiled up at his mother ready to go home. Their eyes locked and from that moment on, Zenki would be Penelope's sole purpose in life. 


	21. Babe Could Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

"He almost killed you" Jareth reminded Penelope as she breast fed Zenki. "Our healers could do nothing for you. It was save you or save him. I choose you" he said as he picked up another scroll to review for his counsel meeting this evening. This exchange of wards was not really necessary, both were lost in their actions but Jareth's words brought in Penelope's full attention.

"You broke your promise, you lied to me" she said. Jareth had hated himself for putting her at risk, hated that when he returned to her room he found her father leaning over her ready to strike. As far as Penelope knew, Jareth had never broken their promises, nor had he lied to her.

"You left me no choice," he set down the scroll and looked at her. She sat in the rocking chair besides the baby's crib while Jareth sat at his desk near the bedroom door. "Our healers wouldn't save you because you told them to preserve Zenki" he remarked. Penelope looked down at her son who was finishing eating. She would have made the same decision every time. Zenki yawned ready for bed, she carefully placed him in his cradle and rocked it gently back and forth.

"I will always make the same decision" she whispered. Jareth sighed and put his papers down. He came to stand over Penelope as she rocked him back and forth. She looked at him and smiled.

"Will you sing for him?" she asked. Jareth was tired, both him and Penelope had been lacking a good night's sleep since Zenki was born, it was beginning to wear him down. Penelope's beautiful eyes had him singing a soft lullaby until his son fell into a peaceful slumber. Jareth took Penelope in his arms and led her to the bed, candled burning out as they passed by to leave the room dark. They laid in bed, exhausted from running a kingdom, it was difficult balancing it all: having a newborn, tending to each other, and ruling a kingdom.

"Motherhood suits you" Jareth whispered in her hair. She smiled and pulled the blanket closer to her chest.

"I can't imagine anyone but me ever calling you daddy" Penelope giggled. Jareth's voice was stern when he responded.

"And only you shall, I am father to Zenki, never daddy"

Penelope fought back her laughter; she didn't want to wake the infant. His cradle was five feet away from the bed but she didn't want to wake him, the risk was too great. He was a monster at night and took hours to fall back asleep.

"What if we have a little girl later on" Penelope questioned.

"She too, will call me father" he answered. Penelope rolled her eyes knowing the effects a little girl in pigtails could have on their father's. She moved closer to Jareth who wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep. He was half awake, half asleep, on the border of falling into complete slumber when Zenki cried out. Both of them groaned but Penelope was the first to move. Jareth thought she was getting out of bed to tend to the boy but she merely rolled over, finding comfort away from him and started to fall back to sleep.

"It's your turn" she said in her sleepy voice. Jareth growled and threw the covers away from both of them. His bare chest fought against the cold but Penelope just reached down and pulled the covered back up to her chest. Jareth's shook his head amused at the same time he was annoyed. His parents deserved an apology for everything he had put them through. 


	22. Fire Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

  
Author's notes: Please be cautious for mentions of rape  


* * *

They'd announced Zenki's birth to the kingdom and word spread throughout the kingdoms. All those of royal blood would come to meet the Goblin Prince, it was a tradition neither of them could afford to ignore. So the castle was cleaned and prepped for days before everyone arrived, when they finally did they gathered in the throne room. Jareth and Penelope sat side-by-side in their thrones, Zenki sleeping softly in his mothers arms. One by one the royals couples came to meet the infant prince. Queens cooed to the baby and complained to their husbands about wanting to conceive children. It was difficult for the fay to birth children, years of evolution and the race becoming more selective is who they'd mate with led to it being almost impossible for them to conceive a child. Humans had no such problem, they are extremely fertile beings and Penelope one of the highest producing. 

After the introductions were made the males remained in the throne room with Jareth, while the woman followed Penelope into her grand study. It was bright and vibrant and well tended, big enough for all the woman to mingle about comfortably. The woman broke off into groups they were more familiar with. Penelope, having always great with social events, was completely focused on her son and ignored the other women completely. It was obvious to see the Goblin Queen was completely exhausted but no one said anything. They assumed Jareth refused to help with the baby, made her get up all night long, made her tend to his every beck-n-call. However, that was not the case. Jareth tried to take some of the duties off his wife's shoulders but she was born to be a mother and wouldn't let Jareth hold the child let alone tend to its need. Of course Jareth did hold his son but it was bothersome to do so with Penelope hovering over him to ensure the babes safety, as if he had never been in contact with children before. The woman asked Penelope questions about motherhood that she answered half-heartedly, the lack of sleep cracking her voice in hoarse whispers. 

Jareth didn't much care for his situation, he sat around the men drinking of intoxicating liquids and the lustful kings avoided mentioning Penelope in a sexual manner. He could see it however, that desire the held for his bride, how they wanted to ravish her. The men joked about Jareth looking well for a man who had to tend to a crying babe throughout the night. Was everyone ignorant? Or were they just ignoring the fact that he stole and tended to children as his main profession. Some reminisced about how Jareth's personality had changed as well as his life: courting Penelope, being a king, getting married, letting someone into his guarded heart, and now being a father. Jareth sat in his throne watching the men but not bothering to participate in the conversations. Truth was he was deeply concerned for his wife, she'd hardly slept and barely ate. All she ever did was fuss over the baby, though they had nursemaid and nannies constantly on stand by. Jareth was lost in thoughts of her when a conversation caught his attention.

"One child, she is still ripe and young. I'd have a go at Penelope" Jareth's mood turned sour as his anger began to rear its ugly head. Not knowing who said it he listened now, fully engaged in what was happening before him.

"I bet Jareth taught her to be submissive. Oh, the things i could do to that woman" Jareth had heard enough. A bunch of hypocrites they were, they had outlasted Penelope when she'd first come to this world and now they wanted her sex. They all knew better to cross Jareth, he was powerful and unforgiving, they all remembered what Jareth had done to his own brother for simply kissing his wife. 

"Gentleman, i suggest you gather your women and depart immediately. It is time for my son's nap and i must tend to my wife's needs" he snapped and disappeared from the room heading for his study. The men did as instructed, not wanting to piss in his goblet, all except for one devious man with a rather hard manhood. 

Jareth didn't know how long he waited for Penelope to seek him out but he was beginning to worry. It had easily been a couple hours he was about to search for her when she stumbled into the room and collapsed in disastrous hemp at his feet. Her dress was torn and covered in blood, her hair was knotted and frizzed about her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and streaming with tears, bruises covered her body. She looked up at his with a broken sense of desperation, it completely shattered his very being. He dropped to his knees and pulled her to his chest and set to work healing the damage inflicted upon her. 

"What happened?" Jareth asked. His voice was forced calm but you could see how the rage boiled in his eyes and the worry grew in his heart. This state is wife was in was not something he thought he'd ever see again, he never wanted to see it again. His gentle caress over the violent markings made them fade away into nothing but a memory that would forever burn in his mind.

Penelope wept but for her own suffering, she was terrified for her son. She had woken on the cold hard ground discarded by the Troll King when he'd had his way with her. Her mind fought to keep the memory away but her will was strongly fighting back hoping the memory would lead her to her missing son.

"Zenki! Where is Zenki?" Penelope screeched, pawing at his shirt as she tried to stand on her. Her own legs were too weak from the experience she had and the lack of sleep. Jareth's strong arms eloped around her, steadying her enough to stand. 

"He is fine, he is with the nursemaid" Jareth's voice was soothing and made his wife relax. Now, reassured about her own sons safety, she fell completely into Jareth's arms speechless about what had happened to her. "Tell me what happened" Jareth instructed sternly. 

"I-i don't remember ... i can't ... i can't remember" she wept into her husbands chest. Jareth didn't know what to think or do. He'd had challengers in his Labyrinth before that had been broken, abused, and raped. There was no excuse for it, no reason for anyone to ever touch her, this was the kind of thing that would start a war. War shall it be!

Once he got Penelope to fall asleep he was able to push past the protection of her mind and watch the events for himself. Taking the memory from her mind, he ensured she would never know what the Troll King had done to her.


	23. Within You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

  
Author's notes: Please be cautious of sexual encounters  


* * *

Jareth was gathering an army, bringing the Kings to constant war councils. He didn't tell Penelope why he was starting a war but even his reluctant allies full-heatedly supported Jareth in his endeavor. She wasn't going to interrogate him now, his mood had been sour for weeks. He couldn't even look at her, every night it was straight to bed. No talk, no comfort, no sex. She didn't know why he was so mad at her but she was thankful he still tended to Zenki and showed him the love a child needed. One night at dinner he finally spoke to her.   
  
"I'm going to the Fairy Kingdom tomorrow, i don't know how long i will be gone " he said oblivious to Penelope's melancholy.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever i have done! Just please don't leave us" he suddenly burst, tears streaming down her face. Jareth set his goblet back down on the table, bewildered by her sudden insecurity. She had done nothing wrong, why would the innocent have a guilty conscious?  
  
"You've done nothing wrong"  
  
"Then why have you avoided me, barely said a word. Every since that party you've been distant" she noted. Jareth paused to review the past few weeks, he didn't mean to but subconsciously he had been avoiding her. Perhaps he felt inferior and failure because he had to remind himself that she did not remember the assault in the slightest. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.   
  
"I am sorry i gave you that impression. I've been distracted with this war" he said. It was sort of the truth, he was busy and completely disconnected from her and her emotions. As a King that was unacceptable, as a husband it was inexcusable.   
  
"Is this war just? What did Marvolio do?" she asked. Jareth looked down, those were the questions he'd been avoiding answering for her. Of course all his allies knew, they also knew Jareth had wiped his wives memory for the sake of her sanity.   
  
"The war is just, he knows what he did. Any noble man wouldn't pursue war, he would offer himself up. What he did would break your heart, Penelope" he whispered the last part. Penelope wanted to ask more questions but if Jareth was trying to spare her feeling she needed to drop it. Penelope remover herself from her seat and came to straddle his waist, forgetting the war.   
  
She missed his touch, his attention and right now she had it, his undivided attention was focused on the woman smiling at him seductively. She wanted him in ever sense of the word 'want', and she wanted him now. Jareth saw the desire in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill that desire. his own lustful wants pushed aside, he wanted to give her exactly what her eyes were telling him she craved.   
  
"Tell me what you want" Jareth instructed keeping them apart, Penelope pushed her lips on his with such force it was as is she'd punched him. Her lips moving fast and hard like steel being cooled. She licked from his jawline to his ear and growled into his earlobe.   
  
"I want you to fuck me" she instructed.  
  
The use of such a vulgar term was unbecoming of anyone in the Underground an was normally a major turn off for him, it actually angered him. Except with Penelope, she wasn't using profanity, she was telling him exactly what she wanted. There was a huge difference between making love and fucking, sex was just a generic term. Making love was full of passion and love, it was gentle, slow, caring, purposeful, and soft. The kind of sex they had on a usual basis but not always. There was a rebellious side to Penelope that wanted to be fucked. Fucking was the kind of things people assumed to be BDSM, but that was just a tool. What she was asking for now violent sex. Usually they had it when they were angry and very horny, by the feel of her undergarment it was the latter.   
  
"My own slut" Jareth scolded as he ripped the dress from her body. He paused to stare at the fabric in his heads, a flash of what the Troll King did to his wife appeared in his mind. Penelope continued the assault of his lips bringing Jareth back to his wonderful opportunity he had before him now. Snapping his fingers, their clothes disappeared and he sought out her tongue with brute force. He brought one hand to the bare hip, steadying her as he suddenly lunged into her with a painful thrust that had her whimpering out moans. She brought her chest painfully close to his own body as his hand roamed from her hip to wiggle it way up her back until he grasped the back of her neck roughly. He forced their kisses to end but he still thrust into her . He bent his head down to bite one of her prominent nipples so hard she bleed. Her hands pulled at his blonde tussles of hair at the pain and how eager it made her, Licking up the blood he used his free hand to swipe their dinner onto the ground, breaking glass and sending food flying.   
  
He still held the back of her neck but his other hand came to grasp her leg, wrapping it around his waist as he pinned her down on the tabletop. He thrust harder and faster making her rake her nails across his back, drawing his blood. He brought his head down to bite into her shoulder. They moved like wild animals fighting for food during the cold winter nights. The table groaned under the weight of the couple and jumped at their physical activity. The Goblins heard the crash of dinner, the moans of pleasure, the cry of ecstasy, the grunting and growling against the violence. They knew better than to interrupt their rulers. However, Zenki's servant was not mindful of the situation until she had entered the dinning hall with a wailing Zenki. Both parents heads snapped up, Penelope's head hitting hard against the hard wood table. Jareth still sheathed inside the folds of his wife, his hair blocking the view of is own chest. Penelope bleed red from her husbands violent assault of her breast that stood upright even with the intrusion. Jareth was just about to pull out of her and begin scolding the servant so Penelope could tend to their son, when Penelope spoke up.  
  
"Leave us!" Penelope growled in utter annoyance. It was enough enough for the servant to leave with Zenki startled into silence at his mother's tone. Jareth looked down at his wife bemused.   
  
"That was rude, darling. Where have you manners gone?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet" she growled and brought him down into a brutal kiss, asserting her dominance over him by biting his lips to the point of breaking. Jareth didn't like that one bit so, he filled her completely finally releasing his juices. Meeting climax simultaneously with his Queen.


	24. I'll Be There For You/No Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

  
Author's notes: I'll be there for you is a rather short chapter so i added No Suitcase as well.  


* * *

Come morning, Penelope and Jareth were glowing from head to toe. Jareth held no evidence from the nights activities but Penelope was covered in his teeth marks, her lips purple and swollen. Immortality would heal her but for no he reveled in seeing his mark on her body and he liked the memories they invoked. He wanted to remember her this way, with his marks all over her body, mangled and asleep nude in his arms. He would keep this image in his mind while he was away, he didn't know for hoe long he would be gone.   
  
Penelope stood at the bridge to their castle, Zenki on her hip, to see Jareth off. Jareth took his son from his wife and looked him in the eyes. "I expect to return home to no disasters from you" Jareth said in mock sternness that Zenki couldn't comprehend, he was only a month old. Jareth kissed Zenki's forehead and handed him back to Penelope.  
  
"When will you return?" she asked. He had magic, if something happened he would be able to come home immediately. However, he couldn't just pop home for a quickie, he needed to stay focused. Was is no game.   
  
"As soon as i can" he promised. He kissed Penelope and that was it, he was gone, leading his army away from the Goblin Kingdom. Penelope looked down at he son with a sad smile.   
  
"Daddy loves us, he just doesn't know how to express it sometimes" she whispered to Zenki and laughed. She carried him inside to their room to read him a story, hopefully that would make his nap easier. She nestled him into her chest and rocked her chair back and forth.  
  
"Once upon time an immortal fae fell in love with a mortal of another world ..." Penelope began reciting the story of her and Jareth. The story of a cruel love, a love that they both needed. Love had made them dependent, vulnerable, but stronger. They needed each other and that was their ultimate weakness, that was how you'd destroy the Goblin Kingdom.   
  
his mother's voice soothed hims just as it always had , it relaxed him no matter what. Even at a mere thirty-five days old, Zenki, with every fiber of his existence knew he currently and always would love his mother unconditionally. He would never have to worry about being lonely or unloved, why would he have t worry with a mother like Penelope. She would hold him through all his years, be there to wipe away all his tears, to prevent him from becoming a womanizing young man. She would be his best friend, his one person to confide in, his teacher, his scolder, the one person who would nurture and protect him.

** _ No Suitcase _ **

Jareth didn't think twice about murdering anyone murdering anyone on the battlefield, he was heading straight for the Troll King. He had few allies for loyalty wasn't enough to enough to keep them when you raped someones wife. The standings were twelve kingdoms to two and it wasn't looking to be in Marvolio's favor but he wouldn't know that. The coward wasn't in the battle, he wasn't even in his kingdom, no King Marvolio was traveling towards the Labyrinth prepared to conquer it and Penelope. Jareth wouldn't know until Marvolio entered the Labyrinth so he fought in the name of his Queen. They all did, they adored her.

Marrying Penelope had brought him many allies, though they had been skeptical of the mortal at first. It had taken them a very long time to accept a mortal in such a position as Penelope but given they had no option in the matter. They grew to know her outside their terms. They knew her for her kindness, a gentleness that the Goblin King lack. There was never a doubt about who they should align with, before Penelope it never would have been Jareth. They feared him, he was much more powerful then the rest of them and was filled with a mischievous spark to cause trouble. Here and now, fighting for the winning team for the honor of a woman they all adored. They could only hope Jareth would support them if a similar fate was bestowed to their wives.

The Labyrinth was easy to surpass when Marvolio discovered the charms Jareth had used to prevent outside transportation. By passing the complex charms took some time to counteract but he did it, it was possible when the King wasn't here to ensure it didn't happen. Once he was able to teleport inside the Goblin Kingdom, he appeared in Penelope's personal study. She sat at her oak wood desk signing her name, since Jareth was away she had to approve all royal decrees. Marvolio made no sound as he crept up to the Goblin Queen. She smelt well, he wasn't referring to her natural scent, he was referring to the endorphin's left behind from lack of sex. Jareth had left her satisfied but while she longed for his physical form, she desired his spirit as well. She'd learned long ago to mask her true emotions from being revealed but right now she was alone and had no reason to. Wind blew through the window and Penelope went rigid, she felt another presence in the room, one that was not welcome.

"I suggest you depart before my guards are forced to take action" she warned. He laughed with malice as he came to stand in front of her desk. Penelope rose her eyebrows but offered him a smile, he was a little disappointed to see her acting so civil.

"King Marvolio! I wasn't aware you were coming for a visit. If you are here to make amends, Jareth is leading the war" she said perfectly calm. Marvolio realized Jareth must have done something, altered Penelope's memory, performed a calmness charm, or given her a peaceful tonic. 

"Oh, my! You tricky man. Stealing away her memories" Marvolio chuckled. Penelope rose from her chair confused but feeling threatened by his presence. 

"I'm going to have to ask that you leave at least until my husband returns" she said. Her tone was stern and cold, unlike what Marvolio had ever heard from her. It only encouraged him to ascend upon her. 

"Now, now let's not get all stiff. I can refresh your memory of what sex is" Penelope kept backing up until she was trapped between him and the wall. Her fear and anger mashed together to awaken a magic she had never used before. A burst shot from her fingertips as she shouted.

"Stop!" She was surprised to see he had obeyed. His face glazed over like he was eager to please but would wait for a command. He looked like a submissive dog.

"Yes, my lady" he said. 

Penelope relaxed as she realized what she had done, she had used magic to take complete control over another person. She had to compose the guilt and dread that filled her. It was immoral to have such power over someone else's body, to command them at will, to dominate them without given any sort of consent. She needed to keep her head to handle the situation before. 

"Follow me to the dungeons" she ordered. She led hims to the screaming dark underground part of the castle where she locked him in a cell. She then rushed to find a messenger to seek out Jareth. Instead she found Galvin, Jareth's head adviser. 

"Galvin!" Penelope called as she ran to the fae man, he would deliver the message the fastest. 

"Your majesty, what is it?" he asked taking her hands in his. He examined her to determine is she had been harmed. 

"You must go to the King and bring him home" she quickly sped through her words. Galvin knew the reason for this war, he agreed with his king. 

"Please, Galvin! I've locked the Troll King in the dungeons. He sought an affair with me" Penelope explained. Galvin only heard the part about the traitor that now resided several feet below them. 

**__**"King Marvolio is in our dungeon?" he questioned. When she confirmed such he transformed into a bat and flew off to retrieve his king. 


	25. Hurts Like Hell/ Precious Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

  
Author's notes: Another two chapter  


* * *

He stood in his command tent, hands firmly pressed into the table, a fierce scowl covering his face. The other kings stood around the table remaining silent as to prevent provoking the already livid king. They couldn't begin to comprehend what Jareth must be going through. No royal had ever dared disrespect and corrupt a king's woman before.   
  
"Where is he hiding?" Jareth growled and threw a knife down onto the map, the exact spot of the Troll Kings castle. The tension growing within the king's went unnoticed by Jareth.  
  
"I would hide as well" one king muttered to the other. Jareth's rage was beginning to storm out of control, the other kings feared that his magic would manifest. When a fae lost control of his emotions magic became uncontrollable and anything around would be destroyed. Jareth's fingertips began to glow a firey red when a bat flew into the room and transformed into a fae.   
  
"Your majesties!"Galvin bowed and rushed to Jareth's side.  
  
"Is Penelope hurt? Zenki?" Jareth inquired quickly, before Galvin had a chance to speak. Jareth's fear and worry spiked, Galvin would never disobey Jareth orders and he had ordered Galvin remain and protect his family. Galvin shook his head no. "Are you sure? Your absence has left them defenseless" Jareth hissed. He didn't Galvin a chance to speak so the man did all he could to silence his king, not caring about the consequences. He interrupted his king and shouted.   
  
"The Troll King is locked away in the cells of the Goblin Kingdom!" the silence that immediately fell upon them was awkward and uncomfortable. No one knew quiet what to say so Galvin continued to explain. "Queen Penelope overpowered him and imprisoned him He sought to repeat his previous transgressions" Galvin's words finally registered with Jareth and he was quick to act. He ordered the armies to return home. One of the king's stopped Jareth before he could shift into his owl form.   
  
"Do not act without your head" he warned but Jareth was far too gone. He shrugged the man off and transformed He flew as fast as his magnificent wings would allow him. He flew home, to his prisoner, to his vengeance, to his son, to his wife, to his life. 

** _ Precious Thing _ **

The Troll King faced his consequences and met death by Jareth's hand. His wife had been avenged and all returned to normal. That is until his son turned five and his wife yet again fell pregnant. Her moods were unbearable, her cravings were disgusting, and she was very large. When he wasn't tip-toeing around his sensitive bride, he was cleaning up some disaster his son created. Zenki was still a toddler, he wouldn't mature for at least 200 years but the boy left disaster in his wake. Jareth sat at his desk reviewing the repairs for the city wall Zenki's magic had dissolved. The repairs were far too expensive, he had little to no workers to do the job, and the material would come from several different kingdoms. He had the coin to fiance the project, he'd worked countless hours to shift the budget, however he lacked the knowledge of motivation and he would need to motivate people to work. He picked up his quill to sign away half his staff for this task when he heard a large crash and the sound of little boots.   
  
"Damned child! I didn't cause such a fuss" Jareth growled ad pushed himself out of his chair as his son ran into the study with a deep remorse in his eyes. "What have you done now?!" Jareth's tone was harsh. He closed his eyes and forced his mood to calm and relax. When he opened his eyes he found his sons eyes full of tears.  
  
"I just thought ... I wanted ... mommy's still asleep, i just wanted to bring her breakfast in bed" Zenki's voice and eyes flooed with tears, Jareth's annoyance made a 180, worried filled him. It was nearing dinner time and Penelope still slumbered? He had needed to leave earlier this morning and Penelope had had trouble sleeping the previous night so he had let her sleep when he left. He usually woke her now that she was pregnant, before it was her who woke him.   
  
"Clean the mess then meet me in the drawing room for your lessons" Jareth instructed.   
  
He waited for his child to scamper off before appearing in his chambers. Penelope lay upon the bed snoring, a new habit her pregnancy had tortured Jareth with. Jareth didn't try to be quiet as he approached the bed and gently shook his wife. After having such trouble with her first pregnancy, Jareth practically made her live in the medical wing.   
  
"Penelope, get up. You've slept enough" Jareth was stern but not unkind. Penelope stirred, rubbed her eyes, she looked so exhausted, mentally drained and physically tired. She wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but Jareth would never allow it. Just as she was about to pry her body out of the confines of the bed when her stomach growled.  
  
"Get up and i will feed you" he waggled his eyebrows. Penelope glared at the man looming over her. She was in a sour mood, she hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night.  
  
"Jareth" she warned. He smiled and removed the covers from her body. "What disgusting meal are you eager for now?" he questioned. Penelope gave him the sweetest look and battles her long eyelashes. Jareth prepared for the worst whenever she did that.   
  
"Chicken and peanut butter. Oh! And orange juice" she perked up. Jareth tried to hide his repulsed look but Penelope noticed it and kicked her foot towards him. He caught it midair and threw it back and stealthy landed on the bed on top of her not touching her in the slightest but his knees and hands rested on either side of her. He stared down at her completely repulsed by her craving, but missing the physical contact between them.   
  
"Mommy!" Zenki's voice called. Penelope pushed Jareth off and stood as her son came running in. Penelope went to hug him but Jareth stepped between them and kneeled down to be eye level with his son.   
  
"What did i tell you?" Jareth's voice was stern and their was a warning. Zenki rung his hands and looked down afraid of his father. "Answer me" Jareth didn't raise his voice but the tone became harsh.   
  
"The drawing room" Zenki answered in that childlike way.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Jareth asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I missed mommy" Zenki admitted. That's when Penelope intervened and scooped him up into her arms.  
  
"How's my favorite boy?" she questioned. Jareth narrowed his eyes, Penelope was not to lift anything more than a stack of paper, Zenki definitely weighed more.   
  
"I made you breakfast but it fell" Zenki whimpered. His mother tapped his chin and smiled at him. He truly believed his mother was everything that mattered in the world. "Well, why don't you take daddy and try again?" Penelope giggled a bit but Jareth growled at being referred to as 'daddy'.   
  
"No, Penelope. I will summon your meal but it's time for Zenki's lessons. We need to get his magic under control before he destroys the kingdom" Jareth took the boy away. As they left the room, Penelope found peanut butter, chicken, orange juice on the coffee table. Penelope smiled, proud of her choice of husband and feasted. 


	26. Move The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Grand ball gowns, snow and icicles decorations everywhere, men and woman dancing around with intricate masks. The brisk wind, frozen bodies of water, an snow covered everything. All of that was sure signs that the winter solace was upon them. Jareth had never bothered to attend social gathering such as this but his family needed a reprieve. Zenki wasn't getting anywhere in his magic lessons and was becoming more chaotic. Penelope continued to grow and her usual manual labor was no longer possible. She still insisted on tending to her gardens, however, a majority of her time was spent reviewing documents for Jareth to sign. Repairs were taking longer than anticipated, a new sickness had fallen upon the Goblins, nothing deadly just annoying. The sickness was losing him workers. On top of that, Jareth was growing increasingly more worried for Penelope and the unborn child. She was constantly hungry, always tired, and she seemed to want distance from him. When she'd bared Zenki she was always horny but now he was lucky if she kissed him good night.  
  
So here they were trying to mend everything by getting away. They would be staying here at the High Castle for the remainder of the week. This celebration was for the winter solace, the ball was held by the High Rulers. Zenki was on his mother's hip wearing a white suit, black tie, and a white mask with white trim. The exact same outfit as his father except Jareth's was skin tight and his black boots came to his knees. Jareth's black mask covered bouth eyes and down the right side of his face, white swirls surrounding the bottom right side. Jareth's arm wrapped his wife's waist as she drew in the attention of many. She wore a black strapless, lace dress with a white fighting up the left side of her dress, the mask she wore the opposite of her husbands. It was white covering her eyes and going the left side of her face, black swirls at the ends. Zenki began to wiggle about his mother's arms making her back ache.   
  
"Mommy, can i go dance?" Zenki begged. Jareth knew Penelope was about to lay down the law, instill the guidelines. So, he took his son away from his wife and sat him down on his own two feet.   
  
"Give them hell" Jareth smirked and watched as his 'mini me' headed straight for the group f young ladies. Jareth stood tall and proud of how much his son resembled him. Zenki looked exactly like his father but had his mothers eyes and hair color. "That's my boy" Jareth muttered , he knew he shouldn't have when he felt Penelope slap his ass rather harshly.  
  
"Now, dear husband, you wouldn't be attempting to raise my son as a heart-breaker, would you?" Penelope warned. Jareth's smirking grew as he spun his wife around and brought them chest to chest to sway to the music.   
  
"Now why would i encourage my son to embrace his gifts?" Jareth joked. Penelope shook her head and smiled.   
  
"He will never use his gifts if i have anything to say about it" She growled. Jareth was no fool, he was well aware of her bond to their son. She was born to be a mother, however, that left Zenki spoiled.   
  
"You rather enjoy my gifts should other women not enjoy a similiar experience?" Jareth whispered in her ear when he spun her to rest her back against his chest.   
  
"Not with my baby boy: she remarked  
  
"He won't always be a child" Jareth said suddenly turning serious. Penelope laid her head on his shoulder, basking in this time of peace. This moment to relax and enjoy the moment. She pushed away her worries for Zenki, pushed away the pregnancy stress, pushed away concern for her royal duties. She placed her chin on top of his shoulder and looked out beyond him.   
  
"I've missed you" she whispered.  
  
To anyone else it would have sounded weird but Jareth understood. There was a difference between being together and spending time together. They spoke frequently about wall repairs, lack of workers, low opportunities, ally treaties, and the such. Their did their jobs but that had lead to a longing for their relationship. Jareth continued to sway them to the soft melody, he turned his head and kissed her hair just above her ear. Penelope smiled as she danced with Jareth. Suddenly her eyes caught her son, she spun her husband around and pointed to Zenki. The young prince bowed and gave a kind smile t a young girl and asked for a dance.   
  
"Look at my polite little boy" Penelope's face lit up.   
  
"Give it a moment, he's my son too" Jareth smirked only seconds later did Zenki move his hands from her waist to her butt. Penelope's face went red and she rounded on her husband, ashamed of witnessing something so perverse.  
  
"Damn you!" Penelope growled. He couldn't help it, he laughed at his wife.


	27. Exhaust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

  
Author's notes: Please be cautious of refernces to sexual content  


* * *

They had a few more dances before Penelope retired for the evening. Jareth remained behind to socialize and watch over his son. Eventually Jareth turned his son into his bed and sought their chamber when his wife resided. When he found her she was covered in a cold sweat an whimpering. She was experiencing a nightmare, usually he would enter her dreams. However, he didn't get a chance because she woke up screaming. He quickly rushed to the bed and cradled her in his arms.

"Shh! Penelope you are alright. It's okay, it was just a dream" he whispered in her ear. His voice soothed her, his fingers ran trhough her hair relaxing. Jareth waved his hands removing his dress clothes and clothed himself in his night wear. Penelope moved herself to reside between his legs and gently leaned back until she lay against his chest. She still trembled in his arms, slight shaken from her dream. 

"Do you want to tel me about it?" he asked, knowing she would tell him if it troubled her enough, but on her own time. She shook her head 'no'. 

"Will you sing to me?" she asked, Jareth kissed her hair and wrapped his arms. e closed his eyes finding the right lyrics to please his bride.

_"Well he can't sleep at night_  
And he can't do what's right  
It was all because she came into his life  
Its a deep obsession taking up his time" 

Penelope giggled at being referred o as his obsession. Things were much different when she first came to this world. In fact, her first night in the Goblin Castle he came rushing back to her. She was scared and lonely, the king didn't know what to do with her. She was too old to be adopted by any family and she had to dark a mind to become a courtesan. So, until he decided what to do with her, he allowed her residence in his castle. She walked aimlessly through the corridors completely lost. She was so conflicted, she didn't want to return home but at least everything there was familiar. It was dark, she could barely see as her feet walked along the stone floor. She was frightened, alone, and no longer seemed to have a purpose anymore. She heard laughter and giggles a few growls and headed that way. 

Perhaps she just wanted to feel comfort, or maybe she sought happiness to rid herself of the tears. She ran until she was faced towards the door. She heard several feminine giggles and a rather aggressive growl. Not thinking, just reacting she pulled the door open to find six women and one angry Goblin King. All were completely nude in the giant bed, seeking Jareth's most personal of parts. The king soared out of the bed using his magic to clothe himself in his most frightening of armor. He ripped her out of the room by her arm, transporting them to her assigned chambers.

"You have no right to enter my personal chambers! How dare you disrespect me in my own home! I should bog you!" through his rant, Penelope began to weep. Jareth stopped, this woman;s sadness cut into his hard exterior. 

"I-I'm ... sorry I-I was lost and s-s-scared. ... I d-didn't want to b-be alone" she tried to dry her eyes but was stopped by his thumb gently whipping away her tears. 

"I will not allow any harm to come to you from this moment forth" he had promised and so it would be.

_"She's all that he wants, She's all that he needs_  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt, Turn him inside out  
Than she can see what's he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way" 

His voice brought her back to reality. She looked up and sweetly kissed his neck.

_"And he must confess  
All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress"_

He trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder as he continued to sing to her wonderful seductress. 

_"Although he keeps it all bottles up inside  
Although he keeps it all safe within his mind"_

Penelope moved her body so she could stroke his gifted crotch. It took him by surprise, however his melody never faltered.

_"So wipe that smile off you face"_

With those words Penelope crawled beneath the covers and began to lick at the hardened tip. He only hesitated slightly as she placed her most gentle of tongue against him. 

_"Before it gets too late_  
There's only so much time  
For you to make up your mind" 

She took him completely into her mouth working him in the way only she could, the way he so desired. There lack of physical contact being long overdue. It didn't take long before he poured his juices into her mouth. The taste fulfilling Penelope's ever changing cravings, she swallowed ever drop. The look of utter bliss upon her husbands face was information enough that he had been completely satisfied. She laid back down into his arms and allowed slumber to over her. 

Jareth was always on his toes with her. He hadn't wanted her to please him, he had even been in the mood until she started stroking him. Then she had laid to slumber before he could reward or reciprocate such behavior. She did so eagerly and without doubt. Before he could stop her, she took him in her mouth, gagging and choking when she tried to force him all the way in. It was those lovely sounds that led him to a quick orgasm. Hearing her wonderful reaction to his most pleasing of shaft reminded him how beautiful her voice could be, In the earlier days of their courtship, he had been lucky enough to discover her singing voice. 

They had planned a stroll through the royal gardens. however, a runner destroyed those plans. Penelope still ventured out to the gardens to relax and have time alone. She enjoyed nature, in fact she preferred it to being indoors, especially on days such as this. Wandering aimlessly and thinking of the man she was courting, she pondered their relationship in its entirety. She smiled as she was dangerously close to falling madly in love with the Goblin King. Smelling deeply of the beautiful royal blue rose she began to hum. Out of all the plants and flowers she'd seen, the nightshade rose was her favorite. They only grew in the Labyrinth and only blossomed on a new moon night. She was in utter bliss as she slowly walked the garden paths, she hadn't even realized she'd started to sing, or the fact that her beloved moved with stealth behind her.

_"I know you_  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam" 

The song was a lovely ballad, one he subconscious remembered and sung to Jareth. The man in question, following her with a delighted smirk as she sang to him.

_"Yet i know its true_  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if i know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream" 

Jareth rose his eyebrows at the bold statement, 'love at once?' he thought. It did seem they were falling in love quickly. The ballad he knew was meant for him, he walked dreams. On several occasions, he walked Penelope's dreams to rid her of her nightmares. He smiled and decided he should make his presence known, swiftly he swept her into his arms and moved them into a dance much like the ballroom dances from the Aboveground. He sung in response to her ballad as they danced throughout the garden. 

_"I know you, i walked with you once upon a dream_  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And i know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if know you, i know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

His voice was so beautiful it warmed her heart, but it was the embarrassment that heart her face. She wasn't one for public displays of affection, but she reminded herself it was just the two of them. Penelope looked own at his well toned calves as they moved together. Could someone be attracted to a mans calves? Yes, she decided every part of him was attractive. 

"Your voice is lovely. I hope to be blessed with it further" he smiled as he used his thumb and pointer finger to raise her head. 

"Not likely" she gave a shy smile.

"We shall see. I can be very persuasiveness" he smirked and kissed her hand ending the dance. Penelope froze all of a sudden feeling guilty. 

"The runner?" she whispered remembering why he couldn't meet her. 

"Has left my Labyrinth, the child is forfeit" he answered. A terrible know formed in her stomach, she would still need to adjust to his job description. "I've brought you a gift" he smiled as he puled a bouquet of nightshade roses from behind his back. 

"Oh! Jareth, they're beautiful" She exclaimed, genuinely surprised by his gesture. 

"There beauty pales in comparison to yours, precious" he kissed her cheek making her blush a deep crimson.

"T-Thank you" she stammered.

Her mind begged him to kiss her lips, she'd yet experience a willing first kiss. To have it right her, right now, that would be a fairy-tale. Jareth didn't plan on kissing her, she was young, and she seemed frightened. He was old, and he was far more experienced. He was willing to wait as long as it would take, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. He was confused when Penelope closed her eyes, her voice quivered when she spoke. 

"Will you ... Can i ..." she opened her eyes and for the first time since they met she demanded something from. "Kiss me" Jareth didn't move, he was trying to process what she'd said, how she'd said it, what she wanted. His hesitation destroyed her. "You don't have to. I just ... I just wanted to and i thought maybe-" she began to ramble but Jareth cut her off by gently meeting her lips.

His hands cradled her neck as his glossed lips gently slid across hers. When he pulled away away he found her eyes closed and expression dazed. She licked her lips tasting the peach lip gloss he wore. 

"Do it again!" this time her voice was commanding and he obeyed.

With that lovely memory fresh in his mind, h allowed rest to claim him. His bride still encompassed in his arms. 


	28. Chilly Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Williams journey through the Labyrinth and the true story behind Jareth's actions. Why was it so easy for him to let the girl go and why did she make friends of his subjects?

Coming back to their home wasn't so bad, sure they wee behind in their duties but they were happy. Penelope's mood swings weren't so bad anymore and she was about ready to pop. Jareth's lessons were getting better, the two males currently stood in the drawing room, Penelope sat upon the couch reading over the plans for the new baby's bedroom. They weren't sure of the gender so they needed to be careful it was a generic color. When they'd done Zenki's room it had been easy, Jareth picked a gentle green that Penelope adored. Zenki's magic misfired and singed Jareth's head bringing Penelope's attention to them.

"Training you is worse than training your mother" Jareth hissed. Zenki's eyes went wide in surprise. He was too young to understand that his mother and father were of two different races of two different worlds. Zenki assumed his mother had been trained by her own parents just as his father now taught him.

"You trained mom?" Zenki asked. 

"Yes he did and honestly Jareth? You think losing a strand of hair is worse than a ... burning desire? I wonder what your biases for comparison is?" Penelope giggled mischievously, whereas Jareth gave her a warning glare. 

"How could i forget, Precious? I was forced to wear unfashionable pants and i struggled to walk properly" he growled. 

Penelope's magic has manifested at the worst possible time imaginable. They were in the bath, Penelope sitting across from him, sliding her foot over his chest. He had grabbed the only and began sucking on her toes, something he quickly learned she didn't like. He learned this when she squirmed and kicked him in the face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! God, it's like the fates won't let us do this" she growled. 

Jareth only laughed, every time they attempted to have sex something stopped them, which is why Penelope remained a virgin in his eyes, and her hormones were constant reminder.

"It's alright, love" he relaxed.

His eyes darkened as his other head harden. He made the lighting dim and Penelope sunk underneath the water finding his lovely appendage and stroking it with her fingertips as her lips moved out of the water and traveled up his chest. Thee lips were just about to collide when Jareth lurched from the water shouting in pain. He jumped about swatting at his redden sex. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Penelope asked reaching towards him. Her hands were covered in the deepest of blue flames. Blue the hottest temperature fire could get. Jareth managed to use his magic to soothe his member, once he did so he began to explain.

"It would seem the Labyrinth had given you magic" 

Needless to say, the did not have intercourse that night, or the following nights.

Composing himself, Jareth smirked. 

"Good to see you can finally laugh about it. I do recall you were quiet remorseful" he noted. Penelope responded by snapping her fingers to make more of Jareth's hair singe off. Growling Jareth lurched at his wife on the couch, tickling her. It didn't take long for Zenki to join his parents. An epic battle broke out Jareth verse his family. They family's laughter was so beautiful, in that moment they were just a normal family. Zenki's voice struggled over his giggles.

"Haha Daddy! Mommy's on my side!" Penelope rose her eyebrows in defiance. 

"I am on my own team!" then his mother and father tickled the young boy until he could no longer laugh. 

In summary, it was a normal day for the seemingly unnormal family. 


End file.
